


The Freshman

by JennaSW



Series: The Freshman [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSW/pseuds/JennaSW
Summary: After a bad breakup, Elsa meets Anna, a new girl at her college, and the two quickly fall head over heels for each other. Unfortunately, past mistakes don't stay buried forever, and Elsa's has come back to complicate her new love.





	1. What if I Meet the One?

Author's Note: This is my first story on here. I've always loved the Elsanna ship, and have just been dying to try my hand at it. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Frozen or any of its characters.

* * *

Elsa strolled up to the front of her class to turn in her test. Her white-gold hair was pulled back in a braid and she was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt with "Friday the 13th" in the center in bloody white letters, and combat boots. She was shocked to see that she was the third person to finish the test. She knew that she'd been distracted, but her stats class was normally so easy. If only that redhead hadn't been so cute. Her smile filled the blonde's mind. She sighed, realizing that not being the first to finish her test wouldn't affect anything, and left the classroom. Trying to get the freckles highlighting that gorgeous smile out of her head.

She exited the classroom into the fourth floor of the mathematics building. Class had only been going on for fifteen minutes, so she had the halls completely to herself. She didn't have class for a little while, so she took her time as her mind wandered.

It had been a week since Rapunzel had called things off. Elsa had taken it hard. She should have known better than to fall for a straight girl, no matter how open she was to experimenting. Even if that experiment lasted most of a year. She had needed the companionship of some people who would understand. She just hadn't expected to already meet someone new.

Even Rapunzel wasn't a distraction from this new girl, and she found her drifting back. If only she had bothered to at least find out the girl's name, or maybe even gotten her number. Then now she wouldn't be pining for some mysterious redhead that she may never see again. It wasn't like people tended to be that attracted to someone who had never said a word to them.

Elsa saw what appeared to be the only other person wandering the hall at this time. She started to ignore the person and carry on, when out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a lock of red hair. It couldn't be. She turned to look at the young girl, who was now headed straight for her, the red hair joined by creamy skin adorned with a heavy dusting of freckles. The subject of her thoughts was heading right for her, as if her focus upon the girl had summoned her. "Hey!" the redhead called. The red hair that had haunted Elsa's every thought for the last hour was pulled back in a ponytail. It had felt like so much longer than an hour. She was wearing the same pink dress that Elsa had seen her in before.

Elsa stopped flat in her tracks, staring. She hadn't said a word to the girl the entire time. She must have just stared a hole into her so effectively that the younger girl noticed. She had never been great at controlling herself. "Hi," she replied lamely.

"I saw you at the group. Kind of couldn't help noticing the way you were eyeing me," the redhead announced, face flushed.

"Oh, you saw that?" Elsa muttered, nervously shuffling her feet. She couldn't believe she'd been that obvious.

"Oh, sorry, not that it was a bad thing. I didn't mean it like that. I mean at first I wasn't sure. I thought maybe I'd pissed you off. Like maybe I shouldn't be there 'cause I was bi or something. Or maybe I was in the wrong room. I mean, not that you would have known I was bi. But then you kept staring, and I realized you weren't angry, and I mean it was nice. I'm sorry?" the girl finished, looking like she was desperately trying to force her mouth to stop moving.

Elsa stared at her, perplexed. She had perhaps found the one person who was less capable of basic flirting than she was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," she stammered. "Your freckles are cute," she blurted out before she could think.

"Oh!" the girl turned a darker shade of red. "Um, thanks. I think all of you is cute."

"Not that the rest of you isn't cute! I mean, you're gorgeous. I just kind of have a thing for freckles," Elsa smiled halfheartedly in the hope that she had managed to remove her boot from its firm placement in her mouth.

"Oh, well then I'm glad. Let me start over. Hi, I'm Anna," she put her hand out, cheerfully.

Elsa stared at her, the name hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anna paused, confused, her hand still in midair.

"Sorry, that was my sister's name, it just surprised me."

"Oh, well, I never had a sister, so pretty sure we're not related," Anna giggled awkwardly, starting to pull her hand back.

Elsa took the proffered hand, shaking it happily. "I didn't mean it like that, sorry," she apologized for the third time in a one minute conversation. "I'm just not used to hearing it. I'm Elsa." She pulled a pen and paper out of her bag, scribbling a series of numbers that she hoped was her phone number onto the piece of paper before giving it to Anna. "Call me, I'm late for class," she lied, trying to extricate herself from the increasingly awkward situation before she lost any chance of a date with the girl.

"I am!" the cheery voice called after her, her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"I'm saving your number! I'll call you after class, okay?" She shouted back, hurrying, and completely forgetting she didn't actually have class for another hour.

* * *

The next day, Elsa sat in the coffee shop, fidgeting in her chair. It was 2:58, and they said they'd meet at 3:00. She'd been waiting there for almost half an hour. They had spent almost two hours on the phone the previous night talking. Other than confirming the date, and that it was date, they hadn't really discussed much in particular. They just couldn't stop talking to each other.

She was incredibly excited. She even actually had to agonize over what to wear when that was so rarely a problem for her. She had finally decided on a blue tank top, with a black denim jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. She was already regretting her decision. Checking the time on her phone, she noticed in her reflection that a few strands of hair had fallen free of her braid. As she reached a hand up to attempt to fix them, the bell over the door rang out. She turned to see the freckled beauty, wearing an ornate green dress that tightly hugged her figure, while revealing nothing save for a foot and a half of deliciously freckled pale legs down to her flats. Her lipstick was just a dark enough shade of red to make her hair stand out all the more. Elsa stared transfixed, feeling like a pauper before a princess. She knew she should have gone with the blouse and skirt she had picked out last night.

Anna's face lit up when she saw her, and she bounced over to her table. "Hey,"she greeted her, "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Nah, I just got here," Elsa replied, leading her to the counter. They both ordered hot chocolate, sandwiches, and cupcakes. "I've got it," she added, handing the cashier her credit card.

The two sat down with their food, Elsa looking through the steam emanating from her cocoa at the redhead, unable to take her eyes off of her for long enough to lead her drink to her mouth. This had the natural and completely predictable consequence of her spilling hot chocolate onto her tank top. "Oh, Jesus fuck!" Elsa shouted standing up from her chair, ripping her shirt off, to save herself from the scalding liquid.

Anna stared, as Elsa turned completely red, covering herself with her jacket. "God I am the biggest idiot," Elsa said, looking about ready to run away.

Anna put a hand on her arm, stifling a giggle. "You're not an idiot. And hey, now I already know you look amazing topless. I mean, in your bra. I mean, you look good," she was turning even redder than Elsa.

The blonde sat back down. "Well, maybe you can repay the favor later," she tried.

"Maybe I can," the redhead giggled, the two silently agreeing that they couldn't be any more awkward, so they may as well just go full throttle.

They finished the cupcakes at Elsa's apartment.


	2. A Good Time to Stay In and Cuddle

Elsa's apartment was pristine. There was not a speck on the floors, pots and pans hung neatly on hooks over the stove, the living room was so ordered that not a single cord was visible. Her decorations were tasteful but cheap. Between the kitchen and living room stood a table with nothing but a laptop on it. In the living room, a moderately large TV, stood before a comfy looking sofa, by an alphabetized shelf of DVD's. Anna pored over Elsa's movie collection, taking a bite out of her cupcake, scattering crumbs onto the carpet. "Hey, be careful with that!" Elsa complained, returning from the kitchen with two beers and two plates. "Eat over this," she said, handing one of the plates to Anna, and setting her own plate on the table, before placing both beers on coasters.

The younger girl eyed her mischievously, "I never would have guessed you were such a neat freak," she teased, chocolatey crumbs at the corner of her mouth, causing Elsa's heart to flutter at the idea of licking them off of her.

"Yeah, well, it was the only thing I could control most of my youth. I like order. It makes me feel sane," she sighed.

"Oh, I didn't realize. God I don't know anything about you and I'm already in your apartment. Hey, promise you're not a murderer or anything."

"I promise," Elsa replied, still sounding solemn.

Terrified at the idea of losing the fun and momentum their date had enjoyed so far, Anna abandoned her search for a movie, and sat in Elsa's, lap on the couch. "You know you're awfully beautiful," she proclaimed, running her thumb along the blonde's lips.

"Not half as beautiful as you," Elsa conceded, giving into temptation, and leaning into the girl only a few inches from her. Their lips met, and the two clashed hungrily, the older girl running fingers through the younger's hair, as the redhead held onto the blonde's shoulder, as if trying to hold her in the kiss as long as she could. After an eternity their lips parted and they looked longingly into each other's eyes. Anna took a piece of cupcake and popped it into Elsa's mouth, giggling happily.

"What are you studying?" Anna asked, after the two had finished basking in the glory of their first kiss and delicious cupcakes. "Not to change the subject or anything. I just really don't know enough about you. I mean, I really liked the current subject."

"I liked the current subject too, but I want to learn everything about you," Elsa smiled. "I'm studying pre-med. I just want to be able to help people. Making a lot of money doesn't exactly hurt either. What about you?"

"Oh, wow. That's really cool. So you'd be like a doctor? Parents could never complain about me dating a doctor," she giggled, "I just started but right now I'm only taking history classes. I just love history. I don't even mind having to memorize all of those dates and names, as long as I get to learn about what led to today. Who was important, what they did, why they did it, and who they did it to. I originally thought I wanted to be a vet, but at least right now it's all history classes. Not that I've declared my major or anything."

"Yeah, I'd be a doctor. What would you like to do with that degree if you got it? Anyone in history you find particularly compelling?" Elsa asked, twining one of the redhead's braids around her finger absentmindedly.

"Do with it? I hadn't even thought about that. I mean, I'm sure I'd figure something out," she laughed, "why do you want to be a doctor?"

Elsa hesitated, the hair falling from her hand. "It's complicated."

"Oh, sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Anna squeaked, desperate not to ruin things.

"It's okay. I just don't like thinking about it. When I was young, my sister-" Elsa faltered, looking away, "Well I don't think she ever recovered."

"You don't think? You haven't seen your sister?"

"I was put in foster care. I was eight when it happened. I've had so many last names at this point I don't even recall what I started out as. I never saw her again, but she wasn't doing well. It didn't look likely she'd survive, or if she did, that she'd ever be functioning. At least that's how I remember it, it's been a long time," tears were starting to form in her eyes and she blinked them away, "I don't know if I'm smart enough, if I'm capable enough, but I don't want to see another family lose their child like that. I just want to make sure -" she wiped at her eyes "Sorry, I'm such a mood killer."

Anna pulled the older girl to her, stroking her hair. "I just wanted to study history cause I think Joan of Arc is cool. Your back story is way better," she tried a smile on Elsa. The older girl managed to respond with a half smile and was rewarded with a quick kiss. "Who's your favorite super hero?"

"My favorite super hero?" Elsa asked, perplexed. "I don't know. I liked that orange girl, Starfire, in the Teen Titans show when I was younger."

"That's a good choice," Anna grinned. "Mine's Batwoman," she considered this for a moment. "I guess I just have a thing for pale lesbians."

Elsa fully grinned, blushing a little. "Then I guess I just have a thing for redheads."

"Oh, you totally do," Anna kissed the blonde's cheek. "It's so hard being objectified so."

"Let's put a movie on before I end up ruining the mood again."

"Awesome!" Anna jumped back to Elsa's DVD shelf, rummaging through it and asking for a synopsis of every single movie, before settling on The Babadook. "I've never seen it," she said, snuggling close to the older girl.

"You're in for a treat," Elsa beamed.

Within half an hour Anna was quivering in Elsa's arms.

* * *

After the movie, Anna's stomach rumbled, it was nearing eight. "I'm gonna go make dinner, I mean, if you wanted to stay longer," Elsa offered, nervously.

"I do. And I'm hungry. But don't go," the younger girl stammered, still terrified.

Elsa held her tight. "Would you like to come to the kitchen and join me?" Anna nodded in response. "I promise everything will be okay, I mean just feed it some worms if it comes for you."

This was apparently not the right thing to say, as Anna squeaked and squeezed Elsa hard enough that she could have sworn she felt her ribs crack.

"Really, you'll be fine, I promise. I'm here, I'll protect you." This seemed to placate the girl enough that Elsa only had to hold her hand as she walked to the kitchen. "I was thinking roasted chicken breast and green beans. That okay with you?"

"You can really cook?" Anna seemed shocked.

"Yeah, a girl's gotta be able to take care of herself, right?" Elsa retorted.

"I suppose," Anna seemed embarrassed, "my parents never wanted me in the kitchen. They were really over protective."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Anna's eyes lit up. "YES! I would love it! Would you? I mean, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course," Elsa kissed the younger girl lightly, "I would love to."


	3. Come On, Let's Go and Play

After dinner, Elsa had dropped Anna off at her dorm, promised to see her again the following evening, and spent the rest of the night working on a paper.

Around noon the next day, Elsa was sitting at the table by her kitchen, finishing lunch and adding the final touches to her paper. Her phone buzzed next to the computer. She picked it up and her face lit up when she saw the text from Anna, "When are you coming over? :)"

"I could come over in a few minutes if you want. I'm almost done," Elsa replied formally, adding a smiley face for good measure.

"Yes! Be here in thirty minutes! I'll be waiting :D." Elsa finished the last of her edits, saved the document, and began readying for her date.

Not willing to be outdone this time, she pulled out all of the stops. She wore a knee length blue dress with high heels, and had even bothered to wear makeup for the first time in over a week. Her hair was pulled back in a neat bun. It was strange not seeing her braid in her reflection. She was determined to flaunt everything she had for this girl. She had even shaved her legs.

* * *

Elsa arrived at the entrance to Anna's dorm thirty-five minutes after she had received her invitation. She texted the younger girl to inform her that she was there. After ten minutes, the door finally opened, revealing the redhead, wearing only shorts and a t-shirt. "Holy shit," Anna remarked, staring slack-jawed at the beauty before her, "You look amazing. I already thought you had to be like the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and now you've jumped up like ten more levels. You're like a goddess of beauty. Oh god, I'm coming on way too strong. Stop talking, Anna."

By way of greeting, Elsa entered the building, pushed the redhead up against the wall and kissed her passionately. The kiss was returned in kind, and when they finally pulled away, several moments passed before Anna's eyes fluttered back open, accompanied by a "wow." The short green shorts barely covering her thighs filled Elsa with a variety of exotic thoughts. After spending the previous night alone, she was absolutely ravenous for the younger girl.

"I missed you," Elsa explained.

"I missed you too!" Anna squealed, taking the older girl by the hand and leading her to the elevator. "I'm on the sixth floor. This elevator takes forever." The girls managed to pass the time in a very enjoyable fashion.

When they entered Anna's dorm room, Elsa took in the sights of the small studio apartment. "This is the bedroom, and the kitchen, and that's the bathroom," Anna announced, finishing the tour as soon as it had started. One half of the room was decorated with video game posters, and the other with pictures of marine life. "My roommate's gone, she's probably with her boyfriend, as always." She sat down on the bed beneath the video game posters and patted next to her for Elsa to join.

When Elsa sat down she was greeted with another quick kiss. "What do you want to do?" The young girl asked excitedly. "You're actually the first person I've ever had over here. Ariel's always having people over. I'm really excited. I cleaned everything, and there's actually food in the fridge." She caught herself rambling again. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Elsa beamed. "What did you have in mind?"

Anna bounced slightly, "Can I show you my favorite video game? I never get to play it with anybody, and I mean, you don't have to, it'd just be really fun."

Elsa paused for a moment. She didn't have much experience with video games. "What game?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well I mean, it's not my favorite, but it's my favorite for multiplayer, and I almost never got to play it. My favorite is Baldur's Gate 2, but I wanted to play the original Twisted Metal with you."

Elsa stared at her blankly, unsure if she was expected to know what any of that meant. "Okay, if you'd like," she allowed.

"Really? You mean it? Oh my god, you're gonna love it. It's the best. You haven't played it before have you?"

"I haven't. You'll have to teach me," it wasn't exactly what the older girl was hoping for but she was happy to spend any time with Anna that she could.

"I will!" she squealed, loading the game on an emulator on her laptop and handing the older girl a controller.

Elsa's lessons went on for several hours before they were interrupted by Anna proclaiming "Wow, I'm starving. I guess I forgot to eat today. I was kinda distracted getting the place ready for you."

"How about we get started on those cooking lessons then? You said you bought food?" The two walked the five feet to the kitchen, and Elsa perused Anna's food stocks.

"I've never really bought groceries before, can we make anything with this?"

Elsa was stunned by this revelation and stopped mid-search. "You've never bought groceries before?"

"No, should I have?"

"You didn't even go with your parents or anything?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"Not really. My parents mostly just left me at home. It was pretty much go to school, go home, play video games, repeat," Anna responded, growing defensive. "Why when did you first grocery shop?"

"When I was ten and my newest foster mother gave me a bag of cans to recycle and said to bring back dinner," Elsa responded warily.

"Oh," Anna deflated. "That's a really sad story. I didn't realize."

"What did your parents let you do? Besides video games."

"Not much. I had a few friends that would come over, I was in marching band, that was about it."

"That's it? And you didn't sneak out or anything?"

"No, I was pretty good with just video games. And I don't know how to drive, so where would I have even gone?"

Elsa stared at her in utter bewilderment. "Right, let's get back to teaching you to cook. I'll start with something simple. You have everything you need for spaghetti with marinara and meatballs. That sound good?"

"Yeah!" The younger girl exclaimed, the anxiety caused by Elsa's line of questioning completely disappearing from her face.

After dinner, the two cuddled together on Anna's bed, watching a cartoon that she was shocked Elsa had never seen as a kid. Fortunately the entire series was on Youtube. When the third episode was over, Elsa kissed Anna again, running a hand through the girl's messy red locks. Anna blushed and Elsa responded by kissing down her jaw line.

As Elsa kissed down Anna's neck, the younger girl started whimpering. Taking this as a sign to continue, Elsa promptly bit down on the spot she'd just kissed. The whimpering turned into a moan and Anna gazed up at her in loving rapture. Elsa reached her free hand under Anna's shirt, grazing her belly and feeling the warmth of the girl who hadn't left her mind for days.

Anna caught both of her hands in Elsa's hair, savoring each sensation of Elsa's lips and hands. When the older girl's hand continued up her shirt, she started. "Wait."

"What is it?" Elsa asked, drawn from her reverie. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered, tomorrow's Monday, and I have a big paper I haven't even started on, I should really go work on that," Anna explained unconvincingly, looking panicked.

Elsa withdrew her hands from the younger girl. "Okay, I mean, I don't want you to miss that. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Anna squeaked, rushing Elsa out of the door.

* * *

Author's Note: The cartoon was Freakazoid, in case you were wondering.


	4. We Finish Each Other's Sandwiches

"Everything is fine?!" Elsa shouted. "No one ever says that when everything is fine."

Pity shone from the eyes of the man across from her. He was a stockily build blond, wearing a t-shirt advertising some band that had been giving away free shirts in this very bar a few years ago. They were sitting together at a table in a poorly lit but moderately crowded bar. As soon as Elsa's date had ended, she had texted her friend and he'd rushed over to see her. "Kristoff," Elsa implored, "What did I do? Is it because of how I acted about how sheltered she was? Was I just a total bitch? I didn't mean to be. I have no idea what happened, we were having a great time, watching some weird cartoon, I made a move, she seemed to be super into it, and then she just shut down."

"Did she seem offended when you were criticizing her upbringing?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call it criticizing her upbringing."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Okay, fine, but no she didn't seem offended. She just seemed confused. Why do I always say the wrong thing?"

"Well you two hung out for a while after that, right? Is there something else it could have been? Maybe you were just moving too fast for her?" he took a swig of his beer.

"Nothing I can think of. Maybe I didn't like her cartoon enough?"

"That has to be it. Nothing pisses off a girl more than not liking her cartoon."

"You are so wise, oh great love expert. Wait, you are joking, right? That's not it?"

"Yes, I'm joking. How the hell are you so bad at girls? Did you forget you are one?"

"Shit, I am? No one ever told me. Girls are fucking complicated, okay? Bi girls especially," Elsa sighed, smashing her head into the table.

Kristoff patted her head half-heartedly, "Maybe that's the problem. You think of bi girls and straight girls as a completely different species from you. Isn't that exactly what happened with Rapunzel?"

"What did you just say?" Elsa glared, slowly raising her head from the table.

"Right, right, don't mention the R-name, but Elsa, you always do this. You find a girl you like, and you over analyze everything, convinced that she's seeing things completely differently than you are. You like this girl, right?"

"Yes."

"And she likes you?"

"Well, I thought she did."

"Then why don't you talk to her? Ask her what happened."

"I did! She said nothing was wrong."

"Then give her some time to think about it. It's not like you're Ms Shares-her-emotions-alot yourself," the two cringed at Kristoff's dumb name, "I'm gonna go grab us another round."

Elsa picked at the hot wings before her, glancing around the bar. There were several women that were absolutely her type, and judging by their fingernails, she was likely theirs, but all she could think about was Anna.

One of the women approached her table. Apparently Elsa was a good judge of character. "Hey, I hadn't seen you in here in a while," the girl said, sitting down in the seat Kristoff had vacated less than a minute before.

"Do you normally?" Elsa asked, confused. She hadn't realized she was quite that much of a regular. She tried to recall having ever seen the woman before. She had brown hair almost all the way down to her hips, dark eyes that were almost purple, a mischievous smile, and zero body fat. Elsa was drawing a blank.

The girl looked hurt. "Yeah, I used to see you here all the time. Generally moping with that big blond lug over at the bar. Tough to ever get you alone. My name's Meg, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hi, I'm Elsa," Elsa replied sulkily.

"I see nothing's changed," Meg retorted, "Anything I can do to cheer you up?" she asked with a wink.

"Sorry, I'm taken." At least she hoped she was.

The brunette looked surprised. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize. You looked like you were dealing with a breakup. Hell, you always look like you're dealing with a breakup. Just figured a night of fun could take both our minds off of our troubles."

Kristoff returned to the table, coming to Elsa's rescue. "Sorry, we're kinda busy, you can try to get in her pants later. Er, dress, Elsa since when the hell do you wear dresses?" he continued, ignoring Meg, finally noticing what Elsa was wearing.

"I wear dresses all the time! I look awesome in dresses!" Elsa shouted, way too loudly, attracting the attention of several other patrons.

"I can't think of the last time I saw you in a dress. Or makeup, for that matter. I mean, it's a good look, don't get me wrong, you're pulling it off damn well," Kristoff eyed her appreciatively, "But it's definitely a change."

"Huh, he's right, I have definitely not seen you in a dress before," Meg agreed, scooting over to allow Kristoff to reclaim his seat. He sat down, eyeing Meg suspiciously.

"Why are you two ganging up on me? Just because I don't wear them all the time doesn't mean I don't wear them. I just only wear them if I'm up for doing makeup and most of the time that's just way too much work. I devote all of my time to studying. I have almost my entire life. Excuse me for not wanting to always take the time to look perfect, and also excuse me for the occasional time that I decide I want to look good for someone," Elsa stood up, clearly pissed, and started to walk away from the table.

"Whoa, hold on there, beautiful. How about I just leave you two alone to talk about whatever it was that you were talking about. Sorry, didn't mean to cause any issues," Meg apologized, cutting off Elsa before she could leave.

"No, I need to head home. I have class in the morning," Elsa said curtly, "Good night." She left the bar, leaving behind two very confused people, and an audience of patrons watching her rather dramatic exit.

* * *

The next day, Elsa was barely focused during the entirety of her classes. She was hungover, angry, and yet again could not remove a certain redhead from her mind. She found herself snapping at a classmate for asking for a pencil. She knew she was being irrational, but everything was upsetting her. She couldn't believe that she'd let a girl she just met affect her so drastically. She gave the boy a pencil and apologized angrily, glaring daggers at the blackboard.

On the way to her next class, she thought she saw two red pigtails cross her path, but when she looked, the figure was swallowed up by a passing pack of frat boys. Elsa grumbled to herself and continued on, arriving at her next class just in time. She then proceeded to glare at the whiteboard. It was a substantial change from glaring at the blackboard of the previous class. Her phone buzzed. She glared at it instead. It wasn't from Anna, her glare intensified. The text was from Kristoff, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just teasing you. You know you're my best friend and I love you. I'm going on lunch in thirty minutes, will you join me? My treat." He wasn't terribly close by, but she had two hours until her next class.

"Okay, I guess. Usual place, you know what I want," she replied, glaring slightly less angrily at her phone.

After class, she walked to her car, and drove to their favorite diner. It was a fifties style restaurant, with tacky memorabilia adorning everything, jukeboxes at every booth, and the best burgers in the world. One of these burgers was already waiting for her across from the large blond man who was covered in bits of plaster, along with a side of curly fries and a chocolate milk shake. She sat down, attempting to maintain her anger, but unable to after a bite of the mouth watering burger. "Forgive me?" Kristoff asked, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I suppose," Elsa allowed, dipping a fry in her shake. She paused, "I'm sorry for freaking out at you last night. Anna just has me so fucking crazy. I don't even know what I'm doing, I can't stop thinking about her."

"That's called love."

"Take that the fuck back!" Elsa said, starting to look angry again.

"Okay, sorry. That's called infatuation," he allowed. "However as I am only a love expert, and not an infatuation expert, I guess I can't help you then."

"It damn well better not be love," she sighed. "I barely know this girl. She's just so perfect."

"Maybe it's destiny."

"Maybe it's Maybelline," they both chuckled at the terrible joke. "So, Mr. Love Expert, why aren't you dating anyone? It's been almost two years since you last introduced me to a girl. What happened?"

"Unfortunately I'm only an expert at other people's love. I don't know, I'm sure I'll find someone, I'm not really looking right now."

"Why not?" Elsa asked, finally relaxed again, shoving more french fries into her face.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I'll try."

"Fine, I might be up for promotion. Right now work basically has to be my life. If I get this, then everything will be better, I can finally pay off my car, I won't have to worry anymore."

Elsa started to feel bad about letting him pay for her food. "I didn't even know there were promotions in construction," she admitted.

"Believe it or not, Elsa, not everything is doctors. There are real jobs and real career paths that don't require college at all," Kristoff retorted, looking a little hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I know you have a good job, and I'm proud of you. I was pretty convinced you were going to just end up on the street or dead when we were kids. Hell, you're way ahead of me, it's years before I can even start my career."

His expression softened. "Thanks. Honestly me too, and it was close a few times. I almost got a job enforcing for some drug dealer back when we were in high school."

"Seriously? You never told me," Elsa looked alarmed in between bites of her burger.

"Unlike you, I was barely passing my classes, there weren't a lot of options, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"And just now look at you, almost whatever the next thing is in your job," Elsa beamed.

"You know, your face says you care, but your words really don't."

"Sorry, Kristoff, I'm just really bitchy of late."

"Oh, is it that time of-," he was cut off by the angriest look he had seen on her since the night before.

"No, Kristoff, it's not. Women are allowed to have emotions without being on our periods. Maybe this is why you don't have a girlfriend," she growled, stealing the last of his fries as restitution.

"Sorry," he squeaked. "Shit, I really have to get back to work. Thank you for joining me, love you Elsa, you're like the sister I never had."

"Aww, you're like the sister I never had too," Elsa said, trying to avoid thinking about the sister she did have. "Love you too, get going. I'll leave the tip."

* * *

Elsa finished the last of her classes, then spent a few hours in the library studying. By the time she was done, the sun had set, and the burger had become a distant memory. She was starting to seriously ponder what she wanted for dinner when she heard her phone vibrating on the table in front of her. She picked it up, and her heart stopped.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'll explain everything, and I'll bring pizza. Please forgive me. Can I come over tonight?" It was Anna. She wasn't mad at her. Blood rushed back to Elsa's face as her heart resumed its rhythm. She was so relieved, and so amazed by how many people were bribing her with food today.

"Yes. I'll see you at seven," was all she said by way of response, resisting filling the message with hearts.


	5. For the First Time in Forever

By the time Elsa had returned to her apartment it was 6:30. She spent the next twenty minutes doing makeup and changing into the skirt and blouse she had originally set out for her first date. The skirt was a deep purple and the blouse was a light blue. Both were conservative, covering from her ankles up to her collar bone. She spent the next ten minutes pacing. After that, she started to convince herself that Anna wasn't really coming. Just before she sat on the couch, five knocks sounded on her door. Elsa leapt to the door, and opened it onto a nervous looking Anna holding a box of pizza.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just got the specialty," she stammered. "I'm sorry."

Elsa hugged her tightly, almost knocking the pizza on the floor. "Come in," she said, still tense.

Anna set the pizza on the table and turned to face her. "Elsa..." She trailed off.

"Did I do something wrong," Elsa asked, unable to contain the anxiety any longer. "I'm sorry if I did, I thought we were having a great night."

"No, it wasn't you!" she shouted, panicking. "God, Elsa, of course it wasn't you, you're perfect. It's just that I. Well. You know. I hadn't. I've never. Done that. Before."

"You've never been with a girl before?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I've never been with anyone before!" Anna screamed.

"Oh," Elsa paused. She had run through hundreds of explanations for Anna's behavior. This possibility hadn't even been on the list.

"I freaked out. I should have said something, I'm sorry. I like you a lot, you're amazing, you're the most amazing person I've ever known, you're all I think about, not seeing you all day was torture, I was just scared."

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I like you a lot too, you're so sweet and wonderful, and I'm embarrassed to say that I can't stop thinking about you either. We can take things slow."

"Elsa, I don't want to take things slow," Anna cried. "I want you so badly. I've never wanted anyone this badly before. I just didn't know what to do. I was scared I wouldn't be any good, that I wouldn't know what I was doing."

"Anna, you could never disappoint me."

"I wanted you then. I wanted to spend the night in your arms, to taste you, to learn every inch of you. I'm sorry I ruined it, I'm sorry I'm an idiot. Can you please forgive me?" she begged, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

Elsa pulled her to her and kissed her deeply. She felt the younger girl stiffen in surprise and then relax into her arms. She felt her kiss be returned and Anna's mouth open against hers, allowing her tongue. The two stayed in that embrace for what felt like an eternity, neither wanting the kiss to end. "Can we please go to your bedroom?" Anna pleaded, when they finally broke from the kiss. "I know I'm not gonna be great, but I just want you so badly, I want to feel your fingers, your tongue, and to do the same to you. Please?"

Elsa led the younger girl to her bedroom. Anna had been only wearing another knee length green dress. The older girl helped her out of it. Anna stood before her in only her undergarments, embarrassed and awkward, turning red. "God you're beautiful," Elsa growled hungrily. She kissed the redhead again, then bit her neck roughly, prompting a startled moan. She kissed down her neck to her clavicle, feeling the younger girl relax into the kiss. Elsa's kisses drifted further down to her breasts, as she undid Anna's bra and eased her back onto the bed.

Anna looked up at her with more intense longing in her eyes than Elsa had ever seen. The younger girl tugged at Elsa's blouse, attacking the buttons until they were all undone, and Elsa's cool skin was pressed up against hers. "Eek, you're cold," she gasped.

"Sorry," Elsa replied, letting the younger girl warm her up, as they kissed again, tongues clashing, moans escaping from their throats. Anna managed to pull off Elsa's open blouse, almost tearing it, before starting work on her bra. When that was accomplished, Elsa returned with another kiss, their chests brushing against each other, eliciting another moan of ecstasy from the two girls.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Elsa paused to ask, not wanting to cause a repeat of the previous night.

"I'm sure!" Anna answered, bucking her hips against the girl on top of her. Elsa responded by continuing to kiss downward, leaving a trail of kisses as she gently pulled the younger girl's panties down. Finding the girl's sweet spot, she lapped hungrily until the redhead shuddered against her, calling out her name.

She stroked Anna's hair, gazing at her glistening face, cheeks flushed, as the redhead looked up at her through heavily lidded eyes. "That was amazing. Oh my god. I want to do the same for you, okay?" Anna offered, "I want you to feel as amazing as you just made me feel. I want to do everything for you. Can I try?"

Elsa giggled at the request. "Well, I was certainly hoping you would." The younger girl didn't need any more invitation and pounced upon the object of her lust. She started clumsily, but had soon found what actions seemed to cause the older girl to writhe and whimper the most. She continued them, trying to keep things varied, until she finally felt one last great shudder against her lips. Anna looked up at the blonde and eagerly asked, "Did I do a good job?"

"For a first time, I'd have to say you did an amazing job," Elsa teased. "Come here." The two held each other, feeling whole and satisfied.

* * *

An hour later they awoke, hungry, realizing they had abandoned the pizza. The two went out to the kitchen, not bothering to dress, eyeing each other happily. "Sorry we let the pizza get cold," Anna giggled.

"It's all right," Elsa replied, helping herself to a slice of the pizza, "it was well worth it."

"Yeah it was!" Anna squealed. "That was amazing. Sorry, just can't believe it finally happened, I'm really glad you were my first."

Elsa smiled at the younger girl and her adorable innocence, "I'm very glad I got to help you out with that."

"Elsa?" Anna asked, sounding nervous again.

"What is it?" The older girl inquired, finishing her slice.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Elsa could almost jump for joy. Everything about tonight was more than she had ever dreamed it could be. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she tried to maintain her cool. She decided that she simply had to kiss Anna. So she did exactly that before finally adding, "Yes, of course."

Anna squeaked excitedly and kissed her again. "Today was a perfect day."


	6. What My Buddies All Think

Elsa woke up to a warmth pressed against her back. She inhaled the sweet scent of the girl behind her. Slowly peeling herself away from Anna, she propped herself up to properly admire the gorgeous sleeping figure. Elsa traced the curve of Anna's body with one hand, counting each freckle, and marveling at how lucky she was. Anna stirred under Elsa's scrutiny, and green eyes looked into her blue. "Good morning," she muttered sleepily, shutting her eyes again.

"Good morning," Elsa replied, taking one last long look at the younger girl. At her girlfriend. She giggled slightly, at the mass of messy red hair. Anna was not the daintiest sleeper. Elsa retreated to the kitchen to make them both breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Anna entered the room to the smell of coffee, bacon, and omelets. "Hey there, beautiful," Elsa grinned, "It'll just be a minute, have a seat." She loaded two plates with food and went over to see the groggy redhead.

"What time is it?" Anna yawned.

"It's eight o'clock," Elsa answered. "I have class in an hour."

"Why would you have class so early?" the younger girl asked around a mouthful of bacon. "I don't have class until noon."

"It's just yoga. It helps me start the day."

"It is too early to start the day," Anna grumbled.

"We went to sleep before midnight. You had plenty of sleep," Elsa chided her affectionately.

Anna took a sip of the coffee, stifling another yawn. "I need lots of sleep," she complained. "I don't get up before noon if I can help it."

"And what time do you normally go to sleep?"

"Three," Anna insisted, "Well four. Maybe five."

"I think you're fine, babe," she retorted. Then paused, it felt weird to already be using petnames. "Is babe okay? Baby? Honey? No that sounds way too old and southern."

"God you're adorable, snowflake."

"Snowflake?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Cause you're pale, and pretty, and cause your skin was really cold last night," Anna giggled, blushing slightly at the memory. "I think it suits you."

Elsa continued staring at her in confusion. "Okay then, sunshine? No that feels weird too."

"Don't worry about it, you'll figure something out. Come eat the food you made instead of just watching me or else I'll think you're just trying to fatten me up. You're not are you? That would just be mean. You make such good food, I could get really fat off of it."

"I'm not trying to fatten you up, I just love cooking and I love," she paused, worrying about what she may have been about to say if she hadn't caught herself in time, "cooking for you. You just light up when you eat my food. It makes me really happy."

"Well I love eating your food, so that's perfect," Anna grinned, shoving a chunk of omelet into her mouth.

Elsa finally started eating as well, helping herself to a few slices of bacon.

"Do you want to maybe meet for lunch after my class?" Anna asked hopefully. "I bet I could even cook for you! I remember how to make spaghetti like you taught me, and I remember how you made the chicken too. I bet I could at least make a pretty serviceable spaghetti."

"I'd love that. I have class at noon too, so 1:30 sound good?"

"That sounds perfect," Anna beamed, "My place. Well, better make it 2:00, I'm not gonna cheat and have you helping me cook. I want you there when it's all done. Be at my place at two and I'll treat you to, well, probably to a really mediocre meal, but it'll be full of love and affection and salt."

"I can't wait," Elsa agreed, checking her phone. "I have to get going, yoga isn't going to do itself. I'll see you then."

* * *

Elsa managed to have someone else let her into Anna's dorm building and made it to Anna's door. She was relieved to see that the room did not appear to be on fire. She knocked, hesitantly.

The door was promptly opened by an exuberant Anna. She was back to just shorts and a t-shirt. Today's shirt had a picture of Mega Man plastered across her chest with his name underneath it. Elsa was wearing jeans with an Army of Darkness t-shirt. Anna immediately kissed her,"I missed you! I just finished dinner. I think the noodles might be a little overdone, but the sauce tastes perfect. I didn't have any more stuff for meatballs."

"I'm sure it's fantastic," Elsa consoled her, entering the room and noticing a second redhead.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot, Ariel, this is Elsa. My girlfriend!" she shouted, "Elsa, this is Ariel, my roommate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the blonde announced, awkwardly sitting herself on Anna's bed with a plate of spaghetti on her lap, looking about to panic at the likelihood of getting sauce on something.

"Anna hasn't been able to shut up about you," Ariel explained, "I can see why, her description was certainly dead on, you're a total knockout. I mean don't go getting any ideas, I don't swing that way, but I can certainly see what she means. Good job, Anna."

"Fortunately I'm taken, so I believe I can handle the disappointment," Elsa retorted, twirling a bite of spaghetti around the fork and putting it in her mouth. "Wow, Anna, you were right, this sauce turned out really well."

Anna blushed in a way that Elsa couldn't help but find adorable. "I'm glad you like it," she sat down next to the older girl, and helped herself to her creation. "There's more left if you want some, Ariel."

"I'm good, I was actually just heading over to Eric's. It was nice meeting you, Elsa" the new, not as adorable redhead replied, grabbing her purse and walking out.

After they finished, Anna gazed happily at Elsa. "What do you want to do now?"

"Want to know what I'd love to do?" Elsa asked.

"Me?" Anna giggled.

"Absolutely, but I was referring to learning to finally beat you in that game."

"Really?" Anna's eyes lit up. Elsa just loved how happy the younger girl looked when she was actually in her own area of expertise. Elsa could handle all the losses and confusion if it meant that she could make her girlfriend that happy.

They played until long after the sun went down. Elsa glanced at her phone to check the time and saw that she had three missed calls. Worried, she checked her messages, causing Anna to stare at her in confusion.

"Oh shit, I need to go see Kristoff. It sounds like something really major must have happened."

"Who's Kristoff?" Anna was trying to keep up.

"Oh, shit. Well, I suppose now that you're my girlfriend," she still loved saying that so ridiculously much, "this had to happen sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. Want to meet my best friend?"

Anna's face lit up anew, "Duh! Let's go!"

* * *

Elsa knocked at her friend's door, a box of fifty of his favorite hot wings under one arm, with Anna carrying two six packs. She had no idea what had happened, but it sounded serious, and this was the only way she knew to reliably cheer up her old friend.

Kristoff answered the door after a moment, he had unintentionally matched his friend, wearing jeans with an Evil Dead t-shirt, "Elsa!" He grinned, hugging her. "Thank you for coming. Had me worried, dodging my calls all day." He finally noticed the stranger behind his friend. "Who's this?"

Elsa grinned back, excited to tell her closest friend of the latest development in her life, but was cut off by Anna.

"Hi, I'm Anna" the younger girl chirped, "I'm Elsa's girlfriend! Can you believe it? It's a pleasure to meet you, she said you were her best friend. I never really had a best friend. I'm glad to meet you. My name's Anna, did I already say that?"

"Hi, Anna," Kristoff's grin had grown even larger, "Elsa told me about you. Her descriptions were a poor representation, you're actually really beautiful. Love the shirt, by the way."

"Oh, shut up!" Elsa slapped his arm, "you know I wouldn't shut up about how gorgeous she is."

Kristoff led them inside his house. It was a small, sparsely decorated place, but everything looked very comfy and lived in. There was a giant tv in the living room, with a heavily cushioned couch in front of it, and a coffee table covered in rings from uncountable numbers of coasterless drinks. Dirty dishes piled high in the kitchen and clothes were everywhere. "Wow, you're Elsa's best friend?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Oh, you like the place?" Kristoff joked. Rapunzel had reacted the same way, he was used to this routine. "I did the decorating myself, I call it bachelor chic." Elsa giggled, plopping down onto the couch, and opening a beer, sure to use the one coaster that Kristoff always left there for her. "Good to see you back in pants, by the way, the dress thing was weirding me out," he added, prompting another slap to his shoulder as he sat on the couch and opened his own beer.

Anna looked between the two, trying to figure them out. "Elsa had said that something happened, what happened? Is everything okay?," she inquired. "We stopped in the middle of an awesome Twisted Metal session to come here. I mean, I'm happy to meet you, I don't mean to complain, I just expected something. Anything."

The two continued sitting and drinking. "Are these wings from Milo's?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course," Elsa replied, opening up the box and helping herself to one. She was apparently quite impressively capable of not letting a drop of sauce touch anywhere but the inside of her mouth, but the difference from the finicky girl fretting over spaghetti earlier was very jarring.

"Relax, Anna," Kristoff finally replied, "Beers first, then talking." He motioned for her to join them.

The redhead sat next to her girlfriend and helped herself to a beer, still watching the two intently. Kristoff finished the rest of his beer, ate a couple wings, and then finally looked over at Elsa. "So, when did this finally happen? Last I heard you were terrified she didn't like you and that you'd ruined things forever."

Elsa turned red, "Gee, thanks for making me sound crazy."

"If she didn't already know you were crazy, then I don't think she's smart enough for you." Anna was unsure whether or not to take offense to that so she kept her mouth shut.

"Last night. She came over, explained everything, and well, things went really well," Elsa explained, her cheeks flushing for a new reason. She stroked Anna's leg affectionately. "Dig in," she offered, indicating the wings. Anna did as she was suggested, and promptly chugged the rest of her beer, tears pouring from her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with these things?" Anna asked, opening another beer and pouring its contents down her throat to try to stop the burning.

"Girl can't handle her wings. I'm less impressed," Kristoff acknowledged. "Still, probably the best you'll ever do," he added, again mollifying Anna before she even had the chance to be upset. Elsa hit him again. "There's some dinosaur chicken nuggets in the freezer if you want those instead."

Yet again Anna was torn as to whether or not she should take offense, but dinosaur chicken nuggets actually sounded really good, so she put them in the microwave and hurried back to continue watching her partner in this strange new environment.

"All right, talk," Elsa finally said, "What happened? You were blowing up my phone all day."

"I don't know, you ignored me all day, clearly you didn't really want to know," Kristoff teased. A fourth slap loosened his lips. "All right, fine I'll talk, you don't have to beat it out of me." He paused, clearly for suspense, "I got that promotion!"

Elsa's face lit up and she threw an arm around her friend. "Holy fuck, really? Oh my god, man, I'm so happy for you. Maybe you can finally afford to fix your oven so you don't have to live out of a microwave."

"Hey now, let's not get carried away."

Anna fetched her chicken nuggets and returned to the couch, terrified to see just how many of those wings the two had already devoured without even flinching. "What do you do?" she asked, desperate to learn anything that would give her some basis to understand this strange dynamic.

"I work in construction, 'cause unlike someone else here, I have to work for a living. I don't just have the state paying for me to go to college cause I'm some genius who aced everything she ever touched."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to if you had actually paid any attention in school," Elsa quipped cooly, drinking her third beer along with her twelfth wing.

"Oh, did you two go to school together?" Anna asked, finally starting to understand.

"Yeah, sometimes," he answered. "We both went to a decent number of schools growing up. They couldn't always keep us in the same school system."

"And when you weren't suspended. Maybe if you'd spent a bit less time getting in fights, I would have actually seen you more."

Kristoff looked genuinely embarrassed. "All right, I'll admit I didn't always handle my home life all that well. I took things out on a lot of people that probably didn't deserve it."

Anna was still piecing together clues, "Did your parents beat you?" She realized what she had just said and put a hand over her mouth but couldn't stop herself from talking. "I mean not that it's any of my business. You don't have to say anything if you don't want."

"I never knew my parents," he explained, "they died when I was real young. Elsa and I grew up in the foster system and had a bunch of temporary parents between the two of us. Not sure if she told you any of that, if not, well she can suck it up, you deserve to know about your own girlfriend's past. A lot of foster parents weren't too great, they'd beat me or starve me or whatever. As I was not the well developed and mature man that I am today, I didn't always handle this too well. I was a bit of an ass."

"A bit?" Elsa asked incredulously, "I had to stop you from drowning that kid in the toilet."

"Okay, maybe more than a bit. I was a complete and total asshole. A monster, a douchebag, maybe even a dick."

"You forgot jerk-wad."

"How could I forget? Not that you were exactly a hero."

"But I thought she saved that kid," Anna interjected.

"Next to you, I was a damn saint, I spent all my time on my school work, I didn't have time to get into any trouble."

"Really, is that why you couldn't keep a foster family for more than a couple months?"

"They were just all assholes." 

"You didn't listen to a thing anyone said, you had a pack a day habit from the time you were fourteen until your first year in college, when you decided you were gonna be all prim and proper from there on out, and you just didn't respect anyone that wasn't smarter than you, and that didn't really leave anyone. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you've calmed down in your old age, your whole yoga, control, self discipline thing works really well for you. It doesn't change that you were kinda a brat."

"Shut up and drink," Elsa grumbled, finishing a fourth beer.

Anna was starting to understand. That's why it seemed like there were almost two completely different Elsas. When she was with Kristoff she was her old self, the scared brilliant girl who was thrown into foster care from the time she was eight. But why? "Elsa, how did you end up in foster care? You never really told me."

Kristoff stared at the redhead with a look of sheer terror on his face. Elsa stared down into her beer. "Anna," she said, her voice quivering.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Not you, my sister. She was hurt, badly, and it was my fault. My parents didn't want anything more to do with me, so I was gone."

"You were eight!" Anna screamed, "I don't know what happened, but it couldn't have been your fault. Your parents were just heartless monsters." Elsa just stared at her, tears in her eyes.

"That's what I've been telling her for years," Kristoff informed the redhead, "she doesn't listen. She has to blame herself or else she has to hate her parents, and I don't think she can handle that."

"Shut up," Elsa growled.

"Sorry, man," Kristoff said, "How about we all shut up and put a movie on?"

As Anna had never seen any of the Evil Dead movies, the three agreed to marathon them. They all sorely regretted all of their decisions the next morning.


	7. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

The two had officially been dating for three weeks now. Anna spent almost every night at Elsa's apartment. On weekends, they frequently hung out with Kristoff. He and Anna had managed to become fast friends. Elsa awoke on her couch, with Anna's arm wrapped around her, having somehow managed to squeeze herself between the blonde and the cushions. Kristoff lay on the floor. The two gamers had insisted that they all spend the weekend playing through the entire Metal Slug series. Elsa had mostly just died. It was Sunday morning at 10:37. The other two had done irreparable damage to Elsa's sleep schedule. She kissed Anna on the forehead and then went to her bedroom to do her morning yoga.

By the time she had finished, both her girlfriend and best friend were awake and sitting at the dining room table. "G'murning," Anna mumbled, attempting to force coffee down her sleepy throat.

"Good morning," Elsa replied, giving the younger girl a big kiss that woke her up better than the coffee ever could. "Morning, Kristoff."

"Morning, Else," he replied, Elsa cringed at hearing the return of her nickname.

"You'd been doing so well," she sighed.

"You know you'll always be Else to me, or else," he threatened.

"Very clever."

"I think it's cute, snowflake," Anna teased.

Kristoff guffawed hardily, "It's funny 'cause you're pale."

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Elsa asked. "Like anywhere else?"

"And miss your cooking? My stomach would never forgive me. What's for brunch?"

Elsa grumbled and stepped into the kitchen. "I was going to make doughnuts, I made the dough last night while you two were fighting that giant monster."

"I thought you were dying even more during that fight," Anna quipped, before looking really embarrassed when Kristoff gave her a fist bump in appreciation.

"Why're you always so grumpy, isn't that yoga stuff supposed to relax you?" Kristoff asked.

"It does, you just irritate me so much it undoes all that good. Imagine how many times I'd have maimed you if I didn't do yoga."

"Like you could take me."

Elsa glowered again, sighed, then shook off the grumpiness. She genuinely loved Kristoff, but damned if there was anyone who knew how to better get under her skin. "Did you want anything to go with the doughnuts?" Elsa asked, forming the dough into the proper shapes, and filling some with jam.

Kristoff considered for a long moment, "No, doughnuts should be enough."

"Can I help?" Anna asked, finishing her coffee.

"Of course, muffin," Elsa said, trying on her millionth nickname for Anna and hating it more than the last hundred. "Let me rephrase: of course. I'd be happy to have your help, unlike some lackadaisical dicks I could name."

Kristoff giggled, as Anna skipped merrily over to the blonde, putting her arms around her.

* * *

Later that day, after Kristoff had left, Anna and Elsa were finishing watching Moulin Rouge, which Anna had claimed was her favorite movie. "Did you like it?" Anna asked, bouncing in giddy anticipation of the older girl's appreciation.

"I did. Your singing along to every single song was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen. The movie was really good though. A little cliché, but good song choices, and all around enjoyable."

"Not enough blood in it for you?"

"Not every movie I watch is full of gore," Elsa admonished, "Some are just full of the potential for gore."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have undersold the vast complexities of your film choices. So what, your favorite musical is Sweeney Todd?"

"Sweeney Todd is pretty good, I mean there is no place like London."

"But it's not your favorite."

"It's definitely up there."

"Little Shop of Horrors?"

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"Anna-" she hesitated.

"I'll be your best friend."

"You're my girlfriend, I think that's better. Besides, Kristoff would fight you for it."

"I'll do that thing you like with my tongue?"

Elsa shivered, "Okay, fine," she sighed, blushing, "it's Annie."

"What? No way."

"My parents took me to see it when I was a kid. It's basically the only good memory I still have of them."

Anna paused, staring at the older girl. It was so easy to forget the heartbreak that the woman she loved had gone through. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "I love you," she said, the words surprising herself. She paused again, reconsidered them, then repeated those three little words. "I love you."

Elsa stared at her in confusion, "It was nothing, just a dumb memory. You don't need to go getting all emotional over it."

"I love you," Anna said again.

Elsa was finally hit by the significance of what Anna was saying. "I love you too," she admitted, taking the younger girl into her arms. Their lips found each other, and the two fell into the embrace.

* * *

A little over a month had passed, the girls had become even more inseparable. Ariel couldn't even recall the last time she'd seen Anna. The redhead had managed to persuade the older girl to go enjoy the first snow of the year with her. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked, squealing with delight. Elsa would have done anything she asked if it made her that happy.

Elsa watched Anna rolling the body of the snowman, her too big pink winter coat making her look even more innocent than usual. There wasn't anything for it, Elsa had fallen head over heels for this girl, so she was gonna do as she was asked and find some sticks.

Anna stared at the blonde's butt while she rolled the ball of snow bigger and bigger. Elsa's purple and blue winter clothes fit her substantially better, in all of the right ways. Anna scooped up some snow, patted it as well as she could into a ball, and threw it at the older girl. Anna scored a perfect hit- the snowball had hit Elsa's bottom. Elsa turned around, prepared for war. She scooped up her own snowball, and hurled it at the redhead.

Anna dove to the ground, the ball flying over her head. She came back up with fresh ammunition, and hurled another snowball at Elsa's chest. Yet again, her aim was true. Elsa returned fire, hitting Anna successfully this time.

The two fought for over an hour. They never finished building their snowman. When they were done, panting, with Anna the clear winner, they went back into Elsa's apartment and showered. When they were clean, Elsa looked hungrily at the younger girl, running her hand up Anna's thigh. While Anna was more than eager to see exactly where this would go, and ride it to its completion, there was a topic she'd been putting off asking the older girl about for weeks, and she was running out of time. She bit the bullet, "I told my parents about you," she admitted.

"Oh," Elsa stopped, her fingers mere inches from their destination. She pulled her hand back, "How did they react?"

"Well, I mean they were surprised, at first. They never knew I was bi. I mean, I know I should have told them, that's a thing you do, right? It just never came up. My father was really shocked, but he didn't seem upset or anything, just surprised," she was growing nervous. "He said he didn't recall my ever crushing on a girl, and I told him 'what about Aurora,' he said he had forgotten about her, and he thought that had just been a phase. I told him 'nope, not a phase' and he said oh. My mom was fine the whole time. She wasn't really surprised. She claimed I had a crush on her hair dresser when I was a little girl. I don't remember." Elsa stared at her, transfixed. "So I told them that I have a girlfriend and that she's really smart and pretty, and that she's gonna be a doctor, and they want to meet you and will you please come home with me for winter break?"

Elsa's mouth dropped open. "You want me to meet your parents?" She had never been asked to do this before, and was utterly terrified by the idea. She didn't know what parents wanted, they might as well be a different species, she had absolutely no idea how they worked. "Do I bring a present?"

Anna hugged Elsa tight, reminding both of them that they still weren't wearing clothes. "So you'll come? It's only a few hours drive from here, they're in the next state over. It'll be the best, you'll love them, they'll love you. You can finally see what normal parents are like!"

Elsa seriously doubted that Anna's parents were normal based on what she'd told her, but she nodded in agreement. "Of course I'll come, I love you, I want to meet your parents, even if I don't understand at all why you want me to."

Anna clung tighter. Now that that weight was off her chest, her mind was onto other more pressing issues. She kissed the older girl passionately, her tongue sliding into her mouth.


	8. Make One Wrong Move...

Anna looked up happily at the terrified blonde. Elsa was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a full length blue dress, with black leggings, and the same heels as before. She had practiced about twenty different variations on the same introduction. "Hi, Anna's parents," she muttered, "I'm Elsa. I'm sure she's told you about me?" She shook her head. "Hi, I'm your daughter's girlfriend. Ugh! Hi, I'm the older woman who's banging your daughter, you should like me."

Anna hugged the older girl. "It'll be okay. You're amazing. They'll love you."

"My parents didn't even like me enough to keep me, why would yours?" she snapped, on the verge of tears.

Anna held her tighter. "I love you, that will be enough for them."

Elsa looked down at Anna, still holding back tears. "I've never had to do this before. I've wanted had anyone I'd want to do this for before. I want your parents to like me."

"They will, snowflake. I promise," Anna held Elsa's chin, looking reassuringly into her eyes.

Elsa gathered herself. "All right. I've put it off for long enough. Let's go." She released a shuddering breath, and escorted the redhead to her car. She couldn't help but admire the younger girl, as she dragged her small pink suitcase behind her, covered head to toe in sweats, a green cardigan, snow boots, and her pink coat. She was not accustomed to the colder weather. Elsa only had to throw on a jacket over her dress.

The old blue Corolla rolled along the highway, in rigid adherence to the speed limit. Elsa stared straight ahead at the road, knuckles white against the steering wheel. Anna watched her drive, taking in her every feature. "Elsa, relax, they're going to love you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, brilliant person I have ever known. They'll take one look at you and go 'damn, my daughter has good taste.' Then they'll give you eggnog and cookies, because that's what you do for guests at Christmas. Besides, I'm sure your present will placate them even if for some strange reason they find you anything less than amazing."

Elsa wasn't so sure. She felt that the fancy perfume for Anna's mother and the sports memorabilia for her father were not likely to do her any favors. "You don't think it's a little sexist? And really shows that I have absolutely no idea what to expect? Like it could just be a gift for any two parents and that it sounds like there's not really any thought put into it?"

Anna grinned; she loved how Elsa over thought things. "My father collects those little baseball bats from every team, and he didn't have that one yet. That's my mother's favorite perfume, and I know for a fact that she's almost out, and that my father didn't get it for her. You aren't trying to prove how well you know them, you're proving how well you know me, and I know them. They're going to love the presents, they're going to love you, and everything will be perfect."

Elsa gazed into her girlfriend's teal eyes for a moment, wanting desperately to believe her, before turning back to the road. "You really talk to them that often?"

"Huh?" Anna asked.

"You know exactly what they don't have. I never really notice you on the phone with them, I didn't realize you talked that much."

"Oh, yeah, we generally talk two or three times a week. They always want to know how my classes are going, if I'm eating enough, if I'm getting any sleep, they don't even expect enough sleep, just any. They care about me."

"You talk to them three times a week and you only told them about me last week?"

Anna searched for words. "I was terrified, I'd never dated anyone before. I didn't know what they'd think. I mean I didn't think they'd disown me or anything, but I didn't know. It's not every day you tell your parents about your first love. I wanted to tell them so many times, and I almost did, almost every single time. And I didn't tell them last week, I told them a month ago, I only told you last week!" she finished, promptly realizing that that only made things worse.

Elsa's grips on the steering wheel tightened even further. "Wait, you've known that they wanted me to come for Christmas for over a month, and you only told me the week before break? What if I had plans. Every year Kristoff and I make eggnog and marathon Christmas horror movies."

Anna looked confused. "There are Christmas horror movies?"

"There are lots, actually. It's almost a genre itself. Krampus was pretty good, Black Christmas is a classic. My favorite is probably Jack Frost though, I just can't resist a killer snowman. Hey!" Elsa glared at the younger girl, "Don't change the topic. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was terrified of that too," Anna chuckled nervously. "I know you don't exactly have the best history with parental figures. I didn't want you to feel like I was rubbing in that I have parents that care enough to want to meet you. Oh my god that sounded terrible. I just mean I didn't want to upset you by making you think about your parents, or lack thereof. I just didn't want you to freak out. You always get so emotional about the subject, I wasn't sure if you could handle it. Not that you're not strong, you're the strongest person I've ever met, it's just your Kryptonite. Not that I think my parents will kill you! I-"

"It's okay," Elsa interrupted. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you do your adorable little rambles."

Anna noticed an exit for a burger chain on the right. "Want to stop for food?"

"I'm not hungry," Elsa answered.

The redhead stared at her in astonishment. "Elsa, you're always hungry. Even when we just ate you're figuring out what to make next."

"We can stop if you want food. I just can't eat when I'm this nervous. I'll have something when we get there."

Anna withdrew a chocolate bar from her suitcase. "It's okay, I'm not hungry either," she lied, taking a big bite out of it.

They drove in silence for almost half an hour, Anna going through two more chocolate bars, before Elsa finally said, "I need to stop for some gas."

"All right, I'll go in and get us drinks," she responded happily. "Root beer?"

"That sounds great," Elsa said, cracking the first smile Anna had seen since the road trip started. Her heart melted at the sight.

Anna jumped out of the car as soon as Elsa pulled up to the pump. She had to rush to the restroom before she could buy their drinks. Elsa stood at the side of the car, reaching to her pocket for a cigarette before remembering that she had neither pockets nor cigarettes. It was the first time she'd wanted one in years, she must have been even more stressed than she had thought. She started to fill up her tank, and felt a pair of eyes follow her.

After a while, she turned around to see who was watching her. "Hey there, sweet stuff," an older man, wearing flannel and a trucker's cap shouted. "Where you headed? You look like you could use some company." Elsa ignored him, focusing on refueling. "What's the matter, you deaf?" She heard heavy foot steps coming towards her as she replaced the nozzle. She turned to look at the man, cold blue eyes locking onto flat brown ones.

"I'm good, thanks," she said calmly.

"Oh come on, it's not safe for a pretty thing like you to be traveling all alone," he continued, moving closer to her. "How about I keep an eye on you?"

"How about you back away from my girlfriend!" Anna shouted, exiting from the building, a soda in either hand. Her diminutive frame looked almost intimidating as she glared daggers at the man. Elsa had never seen her like this before. It was kind of hot.

"Whoa, I uh, sorry, didn't know you were a," he turned red. This was not the response Elsa had expected, normally someone like this learning you had a girlfriend only made things worse. He seemed to be genuinely scared of Anna. "I'll get back to my truck. You girls have a nice day," he retreated, almost running back.

"Wow," Elsa breathed, staring in awe at the warrior goddess that apparently was her girlfriend. "That was incredibly sexy."

Anna blushed. "I didn't do anything," she mumbled. Elsa responded by kissing her. When the kiss broke, she grabbed her drink and the two returned to the car.

"I've never seen you like that before," Elsa marveled, pulling away from the gas station. "You scared the hell out of that asshole. He thought you were gonna beat him up."

Anna beamed, "Well yeah, that's what he gets for messing with my girl," she flexed her imaginary muscles. "I mean I have to protect you, that's my job."

"And you're so good at it. I feel so safe knowing that I have this gorgeous amazon looking after me."

Anna kissed the blonde's cheek. "I'll make sure of it. Not a scratch shall befall my fair maiden, I swear by my," she searched around for something to swear by, "chocolate wrappers!"

"You didn't throw those out?" Elsa teased, trying to hide her concern.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Anna's childhood home, Elsa was substantially more relaxed than she had been when they left. She was still convinced that this was going to go poorly, but it couldn't go too badly when she had the most amazing girl in the world with her. "I love you," she informed her, as they exited the car and collected their bags.

"I love you too!" Anna giggled, clinging to the older girl's arm as they walked up to the door.

They were promptly greeted by a graying couple. The man's once impressive physique had started to turn to fat, under a hideous Christmas sweater and a grey pair of sweats. The woman wore a matching sweater with a pair of corduroys. Elsa couldn't help but feel that she had seen them before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where. The woman pulled both girls into a giant hug. "Oh my baby girl, I'm so happy to see you. So this must be the girl you've told me so little about. I don't even know your name."

Elsa attempted to fix her hair or any other imperfection she might have. "Hi, Anna's parents, I'm Elsa. Her girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

Both of them hesitated for a moment, looking almost shocked for a fraction of a second. "Elsa? That's an unusual name," the man took her hand in a bone-crushing hand shake. "There can't be too many of you?"

"I've never met another Elsa," she allowed, hesitantly.

"Well it's great to finally meet you," the older woman added nervously, leading them inside. "Please, come in, take your shoes off, have some eggnog," she poured herself a large glass and handed another to each of the girls.

Anna grinned, not noticing any of the awkwardness. "So, isn't she as beautiful as I told you? And she's the smartest too, she's gonna be the most amazing doctor. So you like her, right? I knew you would." She sipped her eggnog. "Are there cookies?"

Her mother hesitated, "Of course, dear, she seems like a charming girl, and of course there are cookies. Chocolate chip, your favorite." Anna dragged Elsa over to the living room, with a large plateful of cookies, and sat before the open fire place. The home was lavishly decorated. Whatever Anna's parents had done before they retired, they apparently made good money. Elsa had never seen so many fancy things since she was a child. The living room was full of matching furniture, all of it leather. Intricate carpets covered the floor, stockings and tinsels hung everywhere. A giant tree stood in the corner, undecorated.

"You saved the tree for me?" Anna squealed. "I love decorating our tree, I thought I'd missed it!"

Elsa squeezed the younger girl's hand. Nothing had yet assuaged her fears, but the eggnog and cookies were amazing and decorating a tree with her girlfriend sounded strangely wonderful.

"Your mother wouldn't let me start without you," her father explained.

"Can we start now?" Anna asked, barely able to contain herself. She devoured another cookie and jumped to her feet, finishing her eggnog in a single gulp.

"I don't think you'll let us wait," her father chuckled, setting his drink down. The four spent the next two hours covering the tree in the contents of three large boxes of decorations. There were lights of every imaginable color and dozens of different creatures that Anna had made throughout her life.

"This one's an iguana," she said, holding up, a green blob.

"Ah, yes, the famous Christmas iguana," Elsa joked, eliciting stares from everyone else in the room.

"It has a Christmas hat," Anna pouted. "This one is a panda!"

"I love them," Elsa agreed, kissing the younger girl. She promptly ended the kiss looking around in fear. Anna's parents looked uncomfortable, but they didn't say anything. Anna dived back into the nearest box of decorations, looking for the next item she had to add to the already overloaded tree. Elsa watched her, smiling. Maybe this wasn't so bad.


	9. ...And Everyone Will Know

Elsa awoke in Anna's warm embrace. Anna's parents had been surprisingly progressive, allowing them to share a room. Elsa smelled pancakes from the kitchen and attempted to rouse the woman she loved from her dreams. Her attempts were unsuccessful, the younger girl continued to snore lightly. Elsa gave in to the smell of pancakes, threw on a bathrobe, and walked tentatively towards the alluring aroma.

"Good morning," she called out, announcing her presence.

"Good morning," Anna's father responded, "There's fresh coffee if you want any." He turned to look at the girl. "Oh, it's just you? Where's Anna?"

"You know her, I doubt she'll be up until noon."

Her father laughed, "That does sound like her. Oh well, more pancakes for us." He placed two heaping plates of pancakes on opposite ends of the table in the kitchen. Elsa sat in front of one of the plates, fidgeting nervously. Breakfast alone with Anna's father had not been one of the events for which she had prepared.

"So, my daughter really hasn't told us much about you," He asked, casually, as he sat down before the other plate. "How old are you?"

"I'm 21, sir," she replied stiffly. "I know I'm a bit old for your daughter."

"Well now that you mention it," he trailed off, sipping his coffee, contemplatively. Something seemed to be bothering him. "What were your parents like?"

Elsa hesitated, "I don't really have parents. I grew up in the foster system." She attempted to change the topic. "Your house is beautiful."

"Oh, thank you. I'll tell the interior decorators you said so," he laughed. "How did the two of you meet?"

"She hadn't told you? Wow, she really didn't say anything about me. We met at a club. Not like your daughter is a club girl or anything, a school club. It was an LGBT group. Well we didn't really talk then, she came up to me in the hallway of the math building. I'm not really sure what she was doing in the math building now that I think about it, she was only taking history classes, but I gave her my number. Wow, I'm picking up her bad habits," she said, turning red.

"Oh, really, she came on to you?" he asked, pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, she just came up and started talking to me, and I told her she was cute and gave her my number. If anything I guess I came onto her, but not in like a predatory way or anything," Elsa wished desperately to be saved from this conversation.

"Uh huh," he laughed, devouring a large helping of flapjacks. "You're not being interrogated, you don't need to be so nervous." It sure felt like an interrogation.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I don't really have much experience interacting with parents. How did you meet her mom?"

"She was a family friend," he explained, a nostalgic look replacing the suspicion in his eyes. "We actually first met at the country club, but our parents had known each other for years. I had just finished a round of golf, and she was going for a swim at the pool. She looked amazing in that swimsuit. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, eh?" he winked.

Elsa was torn between responding with disgust or understanding, so she tried to remain neutral. "Yeah, sure."

"Well I started talking to her, and she wouldn't give me the time of day. She was already seeing some asshole. So I fought him in the parking lot."

Elsa stared at him. "Seriously?"

"I was a very dumb kid. He kicked my ass. She was so horrified that she nursed my wounds and dumped him. We've been together ever since."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at that. "Okay, you win, that is definitely the best 'how we got together' story I've ever heard.'

"Elsa?" She heard a voice call from down the hall. Anna followed soon after it, wearing her light pink nightgown, a puff of red hair surrounding her. She rubbed at her eyes, "Why's everyone up so early?"

"It's already 10:30, lovebug," Elsa offered, crossing off yet another terrible nickname from the list.

"Oh, it feels like six," Anna yawned again, sitting down next to Elsa and helping herself to the older girl's pancakes. After a moment's consideration, she whispered, "Yours are better." Elsa blushed.

* * *

As the days went by and Christmas grew ever closer, Elsa found that she had stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop. This wasn't exactly comfortable; she was managing to make a fool of herself more than often enough and she always felt like Anna's parents were judging her, but maybe this really wasn't the worst idea in the world. Maybe Anna's parents weren't so bad.

They were decorating gingerbread cookies together in the kitchen. Elsa was continually shocked by how seriously this family took Christmas, but she supposed Anna had to have gotten it from somewhere. Holiday music was blasting away on the radio. It was still a week until the actual day; Elsa was not entirely sure how she would handle it for that much longer, but Anna was worth it.

Anna kissed her on the cheek and handed her a gingerbread man. It had yellow frosting around the top of its head trailing down to one shoulder, blue gum drops for eyes, and was covered in blue icing to make a dress. While Elsa currently had her hair down and was wearing leggings and a t-shirt for Kristoff's briefly-lived attempt at a band, the resemblance was obvious. "It's you!" the redhead squealed excitedly, looking at her eagerly for approval.

"I love it. I've always wanted to eat my own head," checking the girl's eyes for approval, she did precisely that. "I love you." She looked embarrassed. "I didn't make one of you, but I did try to make you one of Batwoman," she held up a cookie covered in black and red frosting, in what almost resembled a costume.

"Oh my god, you remembered my favorite super hero? I love it so much, it's the best cookie ever! I don't know if I can even bring myself to eat it. Okay, I can, but I'm gonna feel bad about it."

"Start with the head, make it quick, don't prolong Katherine's suffering." Anna giggled and devoured her hero, crumbs falling onto her t-shirt. She had not picked up her girlfriend's habits.

Her parents had made a gingerbread house that the gingerbread men were supposed to live in. None of the gingerbread men had survived long enough to see their new home. "Did you two really not save any?" Anna's mother chided them. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to make more."

"Can we use the T-rex cookie cutters this time?" Anna asked. "I think the house will look way better with dinosaurs."

Her mother patted her on the head. "That sounds like a terrific idea."

After they had slid the cookies into the oven, Anna had an idea. "Mom, dad, do we still have all of our old photo albums? I wanted to show Elsa what I was like as a kid."

"Of course," her mother replied. "I think they're up in the attic. Honey, would you please go grab them for us? I have to watch the cookies." Anna's father did as he was instructed, returning with the photo albums just as the dinosaurs were removed from the oven. Anna was making roaring sound effects when she noticed his triumphant return.

"You found them!" she ran at him, grabbed the photo albums, and dragged Elsa over to the living room to look at them by the fire. "This is me at my tenth birthday party. I know there's only a few people there, but it was a great party, Wonder Woman was there. This is Aurora and me on the swing-set. She was my first crush, but I never told her about it. I was only nine. Oh, this is me when I first had to get braces, I look terrible, don't look," she pulled the albums to her. She continued rifling through the pages. Elsa watched the younger girl affectionately, happy to learn anything she could about her. "Oh, I think I'm about five or six in this picture. That must have been their old car, I don't remember it." Elsa's heart stopped. Little Anna looked just like – No. She recognized the car too. It wasn't possible.

Anna's parents came in to join the girls. Her mother peeked over her shoulder, "Oh, this is when you were four. It's all three of us, posing in front of our old house." Anna showed the picture to Elsa. It was slightly off-center and ended right at Anna's elbow, as she stood at her mother's feet. There seemed to be barely a millimeter of someone else's arm visible next to little Anna. Elsa recognized the house as well. Elsa's breath caught in her throat. She stared in horror at the photo. Anna was too distracted by the albums to notice.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" she asked, indicating the pictures.

"You were just too young," her father answered immediately, sounding rehearsed. Elsa let out a hollow laugh.

Everyone stared at the blonde girl. She stood up and backed away from the others slowly, looking like a cornered animal. Anna stood up, dropping the photo albums and staring at her. "What is it, snowflake? Is something wrong?"

"I recognize those pictures."

"What do you mean? I haven't showed them to you before." Anna looked confused. Her parents did not. A terrified look crossed both of their faces simultaneously, their worst fears were confirmed.

"I know that house. I know that car," tears streamed down her face, as she backed into a wall, barely keeping from collapsing. "I know what happened to that car!" She faltered as a look of pure pain entered her face. "You cut me out of the pictures?" Elsa finally asked, glaring at her parents. "You told me she was dying and you disowned me! You let me believe that my sister was dead. You let me date my sister. I fucked my sister!" her throat felt dry, everyone was staring at her, not moving an inch.

Anna slowly walked towards her, hurt and confused. "What are you talking about, Elsa? I don't-"

Elsa interrupted her, crying "You never told her she even had a sister!" Elsa ran to the door, realized she didn't have her keys and ran to Anna's room, then grabbed her purse and suitcase. By the time she returned with her bags, her family had caught up to her.

Anna grabbed her wrist as she reached for the front door. "I don't understand. Where are you going? What happened?" she implored, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm leaving. What happened is that you're my fucking sister. I can't do this. Goodbye."

"I'm not your sister, I'm your girlfriend, what are you talking about? I mean I know we have the same name, and that's kind of weird, but I'm not-"

"Anna," her mother said soothingly, trying to pull the redhead away from her eldest daughter. "Let her go."

"No, what is everyone talking about? I don't have a sister, I'm an only child, remember? I love Elsa, I'm not letting her just leave in the middle of our first vacation together."

Elsa looked at her, unable to stop crying. "Anna, I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"You're not my sister!" the younger girl screamed.

"Yes, she is," their father announced, speaking at last. "And she can get the hell out of this house. She's not welcome here. Not after what she did to you."

"Good, I don't want to be here. Let me go, Anna," Elsa growled as she jerked her hand free then ripped the door open.

Anna jumped in front of her, arms spread wide. "No, not until someone tells me what the hell is going on. Elsa, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I'm not losing you over a fucking photo album."

"The bitch almost killed you," her father bellowed. Turning back to Elsa, he screamed "Get out of my house!"

Elsa tried to push past her sister, but the younger girl grabbed onto her, not letting her leave. "Would everyone just calm down?!" Anna screamed. "No one is going anywhere. We're all just going to sit down, listen to some Christmas music, drink lots of eggnog, eat cookies, and have an amazing fucking week!"

Elsa managed to extricate herself from the redhead's grasp, but Anna had snatched her purse from her, including her car keys. She started to run away, planning to hide them, when her father grabbed her. "Give her her purse, and let her leave. I'm not having this piece of trash in my house for a moment longer," he growled before releasing her, a bruise forming on her arm.

"Then you won't have me either!" Anna cried, as she barefoot to the car, unlocked it, and sat in the passenger seat.

Elsa stared at her car in disbelief. "Stay the fuck away from me," she said to her parents before slamming the front door behind her. She stomped over to her car, opened the driver's side door, and sat down next to her sister. The younger girl was curled in a ball in the passenger seat, crying. Elsa had no idea what to do. "Anna," she started. Her younger sister threw her arms around her and kissed her passionately. Elsa didn't return it, even though not doing so broke her heart. "You can't come with me."

"Why not? I love you," the girl cried.

"Anna, you're my sister."

"Stop saying that!"

"It's true. You have to believe it."

"Even if it is true, it doesn't mean anything. I didn't know you my whole life, hell we could even still legally be married. That's what we should do, go elope with me. Fuck our parents, who needs them? I just need you," she reached for the older girl's hands but Elsa pulled away from her.

"I'm not marrying my sister. Anna, you have to stop this. Go back inside. Your parents love you."

"I thought they were _our_ parents."

"They haven't been my parents for a long time."

"Tell me what happened."

"Anna, I _have_ told you."

"No you haven't, you've said it's your fault, and that apparently I was brain-damaged. Is that why I don't remember any of those pictures? You haven't told me how it could possibly have been your fault. You haven't told me anything."

"If I tell you, then you'll go back inside?" Elsa pleaded, desperate to be alone. She couldn't handle all of this, it was too much.

"Tell me and I'll consider it," Anna allowed.

"Anna," Elsa begged, but her sister wouldn't budge. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you," she said hollowly, tears continuing to stream down her face. "Like I'd said before, I was eight, you were five. I convinced you that we should run away, I don't remember what we were planning, but we wanted to go off somewhere. I thought I could figure out how to drive their car. When our parents were asleep, I took the keys, we climbed into the car, and I somehow managed to start it up. We made it farther than an eight year old that had no idea how to drive had any possible right to, but I didn't know what I was doing. I could barely even see over the console. I swerved into oncoming traffic. I think the other people were fine, I had a few scratches, but you," she trailed off, sobbing. "You had taken your seat-belt off to look around. You were flung from the car and hit a telephone pole, head first. I thought you were dead," she couldn't continue, her whole body shook with sobs.

Anna held her sister close. "It wasn't your fault. We were kids and I was the one who decided to unbuckle. I wonder if that's why my parents would never let me learn to drive. And why they always wanted me to stay home. Come to think of it they never really trusted my friends to drive me either. The point is, it's not your fault."

"It was my responsibility."

"You were eight!"

"And you were five. I was your older sister. I _am_ your older sister. All I have ever done is hurt you, and I'm not going to do it anymore. Get out, Anna," she demanded, not even noticing the irony.

Anna continued to sit still. "No, take me back to our apartment."

"It's my apartment, Anna, you have your own dorm room."

"Take me back to our home! I'm not staying here!"

"Anna, we're over. Let me leave. Get out."

"No!" the girl cried, throwing her arms around her older sister again. "I'm never losing you again. Apparently I lost you for all of my life, but I've found you now, and I love you, and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Elsa leaned her head into her younger sister's shoulder, yearning desperately to just give into the hug, to just drive back home with her girlfriend and pretend that everything was fine. She almost did it, but nothing was fine. She put her hand to her sister's chin, giving her one last loving look. "Get out, Anna. I don't love you anymore."

Anna's heart broke. She shook her head, trying to make sense of the words. "That's not true! I know you do," she whimpered.

"Anna," Elsa started, gathering her strength. "I don't. We're over, I told you," she said, her voice flat, only the tears in her eyes betraying her feelings. "I don't want this. I don't want you."

"Yes you do! You love me!" Anna broke down into a barrage of sobs. Elsa could barely stand to look at her it hurt so much. She wanted so desperately to just take her into her arms. "I'm not going! I'm not going back into that house with _them_! I'm not losing you, you're the love of my life!"

Elsa took in a shaky breath. She had to do this. She wasn't going to drive off with her sister and ruin everything again. She wasn't going to keep corrupting her, to destroy her chance at a good life. She would do what she had to do. "Well you're not the love of mine. You were just a little rebound. Get out, I'm done with you, you're pathetic."

Anna stared at her in shock.

Elsa closed her eyes, holding back the tears. "I don't love you! Get out!"

Anna threw open the door, Elsa's purse falling off her lap onto the ground. She hesitated, looking back to Elsa like she might just take everything back. She looked at the house, fear warping her face. After what seemed like an eon's hesitation, she ran back inside her family's home. It was all Elsa could do not to call after her that it wasn't true, that she loved her more than she could ever know. She sat in her car and cried. When she had collected herself enough to drive, she retrieved her purse from the ground where it had fallen, climbed back into her car, and started the long drive home.


	10. Let It Go

Author's Note: As several people have brought up the idea that Rapunzel could also be Elsa's cousin, and I had been tossing the idea around in my head for a while, I would like to officially confirm that they are not related in this universe, but I wrote an alternate joke ending where they are, which can be found here in the collection to which this story belongs.

* * *

Elsa drove the first two hours back in silence. She hadn't even thought to turn on the radio. She felt empty. She had been expecting the trip to be a disaster, but nothing like this. "I was fucking my sister," she finally said, her words seeming to expand as they filled the silence. She blinked back the return of tears. Nothing made sense anymore. She thought she had finally found someone who was truly perfect for her, and instead she had re-exposed herself to the most painful thing that had ever happened to her. She lost her family again.

She continued driving for most of an hour before the next thought hit her. She didn't want to go home. She couldn't face that place. She couldn't see every reminder of Anna. She couldn't smell her sister's scent in their bed. That thought filled her with a new wave of shame and regret. She hated herself. It wasn't a new feeling, she had most of her life, she hated herself for what she'd done to Anna. Now she did again. All she was capable of doing was hurting her.

She grabbed at her phone, ignoring the 10 missed calls. After she pressed a few buttons without taking her eyes off the road, her phone started to ring.

"Hey, Else," Kristoff's familiar voice echoed in her ears.

Elsa only managed a sob in reply.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff sounded worried. He hadn't been expecting to hear from her much before she got back. Something had clearly gone wrong with the trip. "Is Anna okay?"

This was answered by another sob. "I'll be there in an hour," Elsa finally said, hanging up.

* * *

Elsa pulled into Kristoff's driveway. She cut the engine off, slammed the door, locked it, and trudged up to Kristoff's front door. The door opened before she could even reach her hand out, revealing a very concerned Kristoff clad in an undershirt and shorts. "Hey, Else, come on in," he led her to his couch, without her uttering a word. He resisted the urge to appreciate her advertisement for his now defunct band on her chest, instead offering "Want a beer?"

"Got anything harder?" Elsa asked, sinking into her spot on the couch.

"Yeah, just a minute. Straight vodka good? Just bought a bottle of Grey Goose." Elsa nodded, dropping her chin to her chest. He quickly returned with the bottle and two large shot glasses. Elsa grabbed the bottle and took a large swig, some spilling onto her chest. She set the bottle back down, nowhere near the coaster. Kristoff stared at her in shock.

"That bad?" he asked hesitantly, completely unsure of what to say. He'd never seen her like this. Even when Rapunzel had left her, she had still been herself. She hadn't abandoned her crazy neat-freak ways, she had still been able offer a witty retort.

She stared at the vodka, willing more of it to come to her mouth, but lacking the energy to reach for it. Kristoff poured her a shot and handed it to her. She took it, blankly, and dumped it into her mouth before dropping the shot glass. Kristoff stared at her, then picked up the glass and poured her another one, only for Elsa to repeat her actions.

"Can you talk yet?" Kristoff asked, pouring her another one and finally having one of his own.

"She's my sister," Elsa finally managed to choke out.

"What?" Kristoff stared at her, confused. Lacking context, that really didn't tell him much.

"Anna. My girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. She is my sister. Those were my parents," Elsa pronounced, not slurring a word.

"Called it! This is why you never date someone with your sister's name," Kristoff joked before he could stop himself.

Elsa sobbed.

"Wait, you're serious? That's," he hesitated. "That's the most horrifying thing I've ever heard. So you've been fucking your sister for the last three months?"

Elsa took another shot of vodka while sobbing heavily. "That's what I said," she coughed back, pouring another shot.

"And I take it this revelation did not go well?"

"I dumped her. I abandoned her at our parents house and drove off. I feel so broken. How could this have happened? Who the hell falls for their sister?," she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes, "What's wrong with me? My parents – our parents were right. I am a monster. A sick disgusting freak that corrupted my own sister. I should have never been allowed near her. She's not safe with me."

"Elsa, you had no idea," he offered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't I? She had her name, her red hair, her teal eyes, her freckles. She was the right age. If I'd bothered to learn her birthday that would have been the same too. I'm just sick. Maybe this is what I've wanted the whole time. Hell, that's probably why we were running away together to begin with! Little eight year old me probably just wanted to marry her sister too. I don't deserve to be on the same planet as her." Elsa slammed her fist into the table, knocking over the shot glasses.

Kristoff took a swig from the bottle in response. "Elsa..." he started, still at a loss for words.

"I don't need your pity. I'm a mad animal that needs to be put down. I should be quarantined so I can't corrupt anyone else."

"Else, she loved you too. This wasn't your doing. Hell, she practically seduced you. I saw how she looked at you, she would have done anything for you. I'm sure she still would. This isn't your fault."

"I'm her older sister," she spat. "She's my responsibility."

"You're not a monster, Else." Elsa only stared at the puddle of vodka on the coffee table. "You are my best friend. Hell, you're my sister." The word prompted another bout of sobs from the blonde. "You are a good person. You have never tried to hurt anyone. All you want to do is save people. Remember how you've devoted your life to that, huh? That whole being a doctor thing? Does that sound like a monster to you?"

"I guess I'm Herbert West then. I always have to go and create my own monster. I just so happen to be that monster."

"That's more Dr. Jekyll than Herbert West," Kristoff countered.

Elsa glared at him.

"Elsa, I don't know what to tell you. Clearly I can't just say everything will be fine. In fact, eventually you're going to have to talk to Anna, I can guarantee there's no way you'll be able to avoid her forever, but what I can offer, is that you can stay here for the rest of your break, you don't have to go back to your place, hell you probably still have your suitcase. I'll call out of work tomorrow, I already got my promotion, I don't have to be on my best behavior anymore. We can just drink this entire bottle of vodka and watch horror movies. Or if you think you're good enough at games now, I just found my Sega Genesis and Golden Axe." This prompted even more tears. "Shit, I didn't think that through. Okay, horror movies. Let's start our Christmas marathon early, okay? I've got them all on my laptop, it's already hooked to the TV. What do you wanna watch first?"

Elsa stared at him. With another swig from the bottle of vodka, she finally found the strength to hesitantly offer, "Treevenge?"

Kristoff nodded, "Okay, I'll start it up. Do you want popcorn?" Elsa just shook her head. "Chocolate?" More sobs. "Okay, just vodka then. Perfect."

The two watched Christmas trees kill people. Due to the mood they were in it was actually more disturbing than funny, but it was enjoyable none the less. By the time the movie was over the bottle of vodka had somehow managed to grow empty and be replaced by a bottle of rum.

As the credits rolled, Elsa turned to her friend. "I think I really hurt her," she was still not slurring her words at all. When had she gained this magical tolerance?

Kristoff stroked the blonde's hair. "I know," Kristoff managed to say, his tongue feeling thick. "You were hurt too. You had every right," he threw back another shot, "to be upset."

Elsa went over to the computer and started Jack Frost. If this couldn't make her smile, nothing could. Except Anna. She ignored the intruding thought as the movie started. She drank another swig straight from the bottle, put her feet up on the table, and reclined against her friend. Kristoff was increasingly convinced that Elsa had finally cracked. She was even still wearing shoes. He didn't mention it, if this was what she needed, that was fine, it wasn't like he was concerned about cleanliness.

Elsa's mood remained unchanged. Not even a killer snowman had any effect on her. She was lost to the world. "Wanna play that Golden thing?" Elsa asked, stirring the unconscious Kristoff from his slumber against her shoulder.

"Wha?" he asked blearily.

"That Golden Ox game or whatever it was."

"Golden Axe," he laughed, the words almost coming out unslurred. "If you're up for it, sure."

When the game was all set up, Elsa picked the redheaded amazon warrior, hating herself and choking back tears. She missed her so much already.

Kristoff, in his addled and excited state, didn't notice. He picked the old dwarven warrior, slaughtering enemies with his axe, as Elsa repeatedly accidentally rained fire down upon their enemies. "Stop wasting your magic potions!" he shouted after the fourth time.

"Fuck off," she replied, stealing an enemy's dragon. The two played for hours. They finally started to pass out at some point after they fought their way through a giant turtle floating in the sky.

They woke up seven hours later, with the title screen playing on a loop, taunting their fearsome hangovers. "Fuck!" Kristoff shouted, smashed the power button on the TV, replacing the light and sound with a blissful nothing. Elsa reached under the couch for the bottle of ibuprofen that somehow always ended up there. Finding it, she gave them both four pills, which they chased with another shot of rum.

"Do you have any bacon?" she asked, turning to the blond.

"Of course," he replied. "Still no oven though. That includes the stove."

"I'll pardon the sacrilege and use your microwave. We need greasy food." She left for the kitchen and returned shortly with a plate of bacon that lacked all of the appeal of her normal culinary feats.

Kristoff tasted a piece. It tasted like he might as well have made it. He was disappointed, but he still ate most of the plate. "Thanks."

"I bet we could beat that game today," she said, eating her own bacon, a small amount of grease on her face.

That was what she wanted to talk about? She still didn't seem like herself, but it was something. "Of course we can. You have me teaching you. I'm the best."

A forlorn look crossed Elsa's face, before falling into one of confidence. "Absolutely. Let's go kill those whatever-we-were-killing."

It was something, and Kristoff was willing to take it. She could recover in her own time. He would do whatever it took to see to that.


	11. Let the Storm Rage On

Author's Note: The Return of the Smut.

* * *

The two watched the credits, filled with a sense of accomplishment and victory. They had saved the day. They were the greatest warriors to ever live. They had beaten Golden Axe. "There's two sequels if you want to play those too," Kristoff grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Elsa responded, finally good at a video game. If only Anna could see her now. The thought stole the wind from her sails. She winced. "In a bit. Let's go get food and beer."

"All right, usual place? My treat," Kristoff said, getting up. "Actually, we might want to shower first," he said, as he stood up, and saw how bad they both looked. "You kinda reek of vodka, Else."

She glanced down at herself, then over at him. "You're not looking so great yourself," she acknowledged.

"Well, it's a great thing this place has two showers. We leave in thirty minutes, go get ready." Elsa grabbed her suitcase from her car, and did as she was instructed.

An hour later, they hit the road. Kristoff was driving, though he had had to move Elsa's car out of the way first. He didn't trust her to drive in her emotional state. One random thought of Anna and they could both die. Kristoff immediately realized how messed up that idea was, considering how Elsa had ended up in the foster system to begin with. He hated himself just a little for it.

When they arrived, the place was packed. It took over an hour for their wings to finally arrive, and they'd gone through three beers apiece while they waited. Once the wings arrived, Elsa dove into them like she hadn't eaten in a year, smearing sauce all over herself. Apparently whatever magic powers kept her safe from the evil ways of wing sauce had abandoned her. When they finished their basket, she was even messier than Kristoff. It was at this moment that Meg appeared.

"Well, Elsa, you certainly look different," the brunette remarked with a giggle. Elsa had never noticed how attractive the woman was, not that she had ever noticed her in the first place. She was wearing a low cut purple blouse, with a black skirt that stopped just before her knees. It made Elsa think of just how lovely and accessible she looked.

Elsa was wearing her usual jeans and a t-shirt. This one had once been a white shirt advertising Evil Dead the Musical, but wing sauce had dyed it in several places. Elsa wiped at her face. "Hey, Meg, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, you actually remember my name this time, I'm impressed. Finally get that girl off your mind?" the brunette inquired, sitting next to the blonde. Kristoff eyed them suspiciously then turned his attention to his phone, staring at it intently.

Elsa's finger traced Meg's thigh. She was giving in to herself, decency be damned. "She's the farthest thing from my mind," she lied. "How could I think of anyone else when I have someone so tantalizing here?"

Meg was a bit alarmed, but she had been crushing on the other girl for more than a year. She wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by, no matter how strange it seemed. "I like the new you," she said, placing a single kiss on Elsa's neck. It stirred new thoughts in Elsa's mind, actually knocking her obsession of of its rightful perch. When Meg returned from her slow voyage to Elsa's throat, she looked up at the blonde hungrily. Elsa returned the gaze.

"Kristoff, you don't mind, right?" Elsa asked, getting up to leave.

"But," Kristoff hesitated, "Golden Axe?"

"Later, I'll be back," Elsa bid him farewell, leaving with the older woman. Kristoff stared after them in shock. "So, Meg, why don't you take me back to your place?"

Meg grinned, walking the blonde to her car. Elsa promptly pushed her up against it, kissing down her neck. She so desperately needed the release. Meg whimpered, the blonde's kisses shooting through her like lightning. She had dreamed of this for so long. The two drove off, Meg barely able to focus on the road for Elsa's hands exploring her body. Any confusion over what was causing this strange behavior had completely fled from her mind in response to the younger woman's touch.

When they arrived at her apartment, she nervously led Elsa inside. She hadn't cleaned up in a while and didn't want Elsa thinking less of her. It was a fairly unremarkable place. There were a few dirty dishes in the sink, an unmade bed, a few clothes on the floor, no real decorations aside from a print of Van Gogh's Starry Night. There was a small brown table surrounded by boring brown chairs, a grey couch with an average sized TV. There was no shrine to Elsa and the whole place had the faint aroma of potpourri. It was more than sufficient for Elsa's rather demanding need. She was very optimistic that this could take her mind off of her sister. Her beautiful, freckled sister.

Elsa shook her head, kissing Meg passionately. She raked her fingernails down the brunette's back through her shirt. A growl emanated from her lips into Meg's.

Meg let out another whimper, her eyes glazing over as she looked longingly at the woman she had been dreaming of for the past year. "The bedroom's just this way," she offered, trying to take the lead.

Elsa picked her up with surprising strength and set her on the counter. "Why wait?" she asked, lips finding the older girl's flesh again. Her teeth sank into Meg's neck and Meg let out a loud moan. Elsa finally released her neck, kissing down her collar bone, as her fingers traced up her thigh, under the short skirt, to find what she expected to be panties. Instead Elsa's fingers were greeted by more skin and a delicious wetness. Meg was clearly very excited.

Elsa stopped her kissing and used her free hand to help Meg out of her shirt, her other hand waiting at the very peak of Meg's thighs, not going any further. Meg's hips thrust forward without her consent. She was so desperate for the blonde's touch she couldn't even think. "Tsk tsk tsk," Elsa chided her. "Good things come for those who wait." Elsa's mouth explored the new area of skin that she had exposed, sliding over surprisingly plump breasts for such a slight frame. The brunette writhed and pleaded. Elsa ignored her, taking her time and exploring every inch of her new toy.

Eventually, Elsa's mouth found her way back to the older girl's nipple. Her teeth met the pink peak and Meg almost screamed, her entire body shaking against the blonde. "Please," she begged, thrusting repeatedly against Elsa's hand.

"Almost time," Elsa promised, "Stay patient." Her mouth had not left Meg's breast, and the words caused her tongue to do interesting things that made the poor brunette moan all the more. Elsa's teeth returned to her throat, biting down again, hard enough to leave a mark. Just as Meg started to cry out, Elsa's fingers finally proceeded. She merely grazed the outside, but it was enough for Meg's eyes to glaze over. Her thumb found Meg's clit and she started to slowly trace circles around it. Meg shook against her in ecstasy, moaning her name, begging for more. Elsa ignored her, her thumb continuing to trace circles, agonizingly slowly, as her lips explored more of the older girl's body.

Meg could barely contain herself. This was more than she had ever dared to dream. The beautiful blonde was giving her exactly what she had always wanted and it felt amazing. She shook again as Elsa's lips found a particularly tender spot. At long last, Elsa's head pulled back, piercing blue eyes staring into Meg's, and two fingers slid inside of her. She came instantly, her hips rocking against the blonde's hand.

Elsa released her and Meg slid off the counter, her head colliding with the younger girl's crotch. Fortunately, this was exactly where she wanted to be, and she desperately ripped off Elsa's pants. The blonde looked down approvingly, not moving an inch. Meg's lips and tongue found the sweet taste of the younger girl, and she lapped and sucked at it hungrily. Elsa had to hold herself up by the counter. Meg certainly knew what she was doing. She was better than – Elsa shook her head, focusing on the brunette.

Elsa's playing with Meg had insured that she was already incredibly turned on and the brunette's tongue made quick work of her. Within a minute her eyes were watering and her hips were bucking against the older girl as she reached completion. Her mind was finally empty, this was exactly what she was looking for, and yet still, even in the mental void of climax, she could see Anna's smile. It hurt.


	12. It's Like You've Gone Away

Author's Note: This chapter takes place during the events of chapters 10 and 11, from Anna's perspective. It also contains smut. Yes, Anna did live in a small provincial town, why do you ask?

* * *

Anna ran back inside her parent's house. _Their_ parent's house. She was shaking. She couldn't believe a word of this. She couldn't believe that Elsa was her sister. She couldn't believe that she didn't love her. No, she knew that Elsa loved her; she was only trying to protect her. Elsa wasn't the bad guy here, their parents were. As she entered, she greeted her parents with a look of pure unadulterated loathing.

"Honey," her mother started. Anna ignored her and proceeded to her bedroom. She had made up her mind. Even if Elsa was just trying to protect her, she wasn't going to stay here. She couldn't stay here. Not after what her parents had done to Elsa. What they'd done to her _sister._ She began to pack all of her clothes and everything Elsa had left.

"What are you doing?" her father roared, storming into her room and attempting to grab the suitcase from her. Anna pulled it away from him, zipped it shut, and ran past him, heading for the front door. Her mother was already there waiting for her.

"Anna, what do you think you're doing?" the older woman asked. "You can't just run off! You don't even have a car."

Anna's phone rang. "I don't need one, ride's here." She had requested a ride from a ride share program on her phone. There was a black car with a large "U" in its window waiting for her at the curb. "I'm on my way," she said into the phone, putting her shoes on and walking out, ignoring her mother's cries."

"Anna?" the driver asked.

"That'd be me," she said, her face still red, but with a determined look replacing her misery. "We're just going to the Greyhound station."

The driver tossed her bag in the trunk, and got back in the car. "I'm Adam, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Anna allowed. She was for once not in the mood for small talk.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be when I get home," she replied, watching the last place she called that fade away behind them.

* * *

She arrived at the Greyhound station, gave Adam five stars, retrieved her suitcase, and hurried in. It was the week before Christmas and the place was packed. She went up to the counter and saw a beautiful brunette sitting behind it. The brunette greeted the redhead with a smile. "Hi, I'm Belle, how can I help you?" She was the only happy Greyhound employee in the company's history.

"When's the next bus that'll take me to Arendelle University?" she asked, holding the desperation in her voice at bay.

The young woman tapped at her keyboard for a moment, then clicked on something. "Well the next one is already booked, but we have another leaving in four hours that should get you there tonight."

"Perfect, I'll take it," Anna paid the woman and took her ticket. She then proceeded to explore the small station. The only restaurant had what appeared to be hot chocolate. She needed it. She sat in the cafe sipping a giant mug of cocoa and staring at the clock. She tried calling Elsa. There was no response. She anxiously tapped her feet; the clock was not moving quickly enough.

She finished her hot chocolate in a matter of minutes and promptly ordered another. By the time her new drink had arrived, she had managed to kill an entire ten minutes. Only 230 more to go.

By the time she'd finished her third drink, a burly black haired man had noticed her. He approached her with a confident swagger. "Hey there, Red. Why're you looking all sad?" He had another hot chocolate in his hands and placed it before her, sitting down by her without asking. "This help?"

Anna sipped at her hot chocolate nervously, hoping that it was not laced with anything. "Maybe a little," she allowed.

"How about this?" he asked, showing the most disturbingly shiny white smile she had ever seen. It was a little concerning and incredibly impressive. Anna couldn't manage to suppress her giggle. "There, that better? Why don't you tell me all about it."

She stared at him, unsure of how to proceed. "I'm okay."

"Really, Red, I have six hours to wait for my bus, I have time and nothing better to do. I'm a bartender, this is what I do, what's on your mind?"

She could really use someone to vent to, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. "I appreciate it, but I'm not interested, I have a girlfriend." She hoped.

The man stared at her, looking offended. "Honey, I'm gay. I have a wonderful man. That little fool," he chuckled, a look of affection and longing on his face, "I just can't stand seeing someone crying into their drink. Call it a hazard of my profession."

She hesitated one last moment, before finally raising the floodgates and letting everything spill forth. "Okay, so you see, I go to school with this amazing girl. We met and immediately fell in love. She was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. She grew up in foster care, and she carries a lot of pain and guilt with her. Her best friend is really cool too, but not really the main part of this story. She is the first person I've ever dated, the first person I've ever," she turned red, "anything. She's the love of my life and she's all I've ever wanted. She's gonna be a doctor and I'm so proud of her. She's also really pretty, her hair is so blonde it's almost white. It's super sexy and her eyes are just, wow. Well we went to see my parents together this weekend. Oh, she had a sister when she was young but she was hurt in a car accident. That part's important. Well we went to see my parents and everything was going well. She was even getting along with them. Everything was perfect and there were dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" the man asked, barely following her story.

"Gingerbreadsaurs. They were yummy. Well we were looking at old family photos, and she recognized them. See, it turned out that this was the family that had disowned her. I'm the sister that was brain damaged, it gave me amnesia. I was five, so I mean, it could have been a lot worse, but still not cool. So I don't even remember having a sister. She was just my girlfriend. But she freaked out, it was too much for her, and my parents freaked out too. She stormed out, my parents demanding that she get out of their house," tears were streaming down her face, into her cocoa. "Our parents. Well I tried to stop her, I followed her, and she was freaking out, so she yelled at me. She was trying to protect me, but she told me she didn't love me. I know she was lying, but it still hurt. Now I have to get back home and convince her that everything is fine. I have to tell her I still love her. I can't lose her."

"You're in love with your sister?" He asked, looking disgusted.

"Well, yeah, she's the best," Anna choked back her tears and drained her hot chocolate.

"But she's your sister," he explained.

"Well I didn't know that. It doesn't change that she's amazing."

"And related to you."

"Well we can't all be perfect. But she is! She is perfect and I'm not just giving up on us."

"Well it sounds like she knows what she wants and she doesn't want to date her sister."

"Oh what good are you?" she asked, growing annoyed.

"Honey, Red, you have to think this through. You can't date your sister, it's just wrong."

"Nuh-unh!" the redhead retorted eloquently, sticking her chocolatey tongue out at the large man.

"I don't think you've thought this through," he tried again. "What future do you think you could possibly have with her?"

"A happy one!"

He looked at her in shock. "And if she doesn't want that?"

"What?"

"You don't remember her, she's just some girl you met, but she remembers you. You're her sister, and that's all you'll ever be."

"No, she loves me!"

"Yes, like a sister."

"Ugh, forget you, you'll see, she still loves me. We'll be fine! I just need to get home," Anna glared at him, then glared at her empty cup. "I need another," she abandoned him at her table, and ordered another hot chocolate. He watched after her, slack-jawed, staring in shock.

* * *

Anna's bus finally arrived. She had spent the last three hours alternately ignoring and glaring at the man who had tried to help her and had bought her a hot chocolate. She handed the bus driver her ticket and climbed aboard, then found a seat. She glared out the window, her emotions swirling inside her.

After a good hour of staring, her anxiety, longing, fear, sadness, and love were no longer enough to entertain her. She reached into her bag and pulled out her 3DS. She decided to spend the next several hours hunting monsters. She was fairly certain she would be home by the time she had built the most recent set of armor. She proceeded to play the same level four times in a row, and eventually she had made a helmet and a set of new dual swords. She was finally starting to feel a bit better, but then her battery died. She glared at the device.

"That sucks, you were kinda kicking ass there," a voice next to her said. Anna jumped. Someone had sat next to her at one of the last few stops and she hadn't even noticed, she'd been so absorbed in her game.

She put her hand over her heart, feeling it pounding through her chest. She took a few slow breaths. "Thanks," she finally responded, when she had herself under control.

"Sorry, I should have realized you hadn't noticed me, you seemed really into it."

"I was," she said, still breathing hard.

The woman next to her laughed, her mouth crinkling into an adorable smile. Her raven hair reflected the sun. If Anna was not so preoccupied with her own sister, she could easily have been smitten. "Hi, I'm Esmeralda," the traveler offered, extending her hand.

Anna took her hand, her smile mirroring the young woman's. "I'm Anna. You play?"

"I do. Why don't you plug it in?" She asked, indicating the outlets on the wall.

Anna turned completely red. "I didn't notice that," she mumbled, fumbling in her purse for her charger. She finally found it and plugged her handheld in. "Wanna play with me?"

"Sure, though I don't think I'm up for fighting that thing yet. I've still only got a bulldrome set.

"Well I'll help you get some better gear," Anna grinned.

The rest of Anna's trip passed by quickly as she hunted alongside her new friend. By the time they reached her stop, Esmeralda had a much more respectable load out. "It was nice meeting you," Anna said, running off to find the woman she loved.

* * *

One incredibly unpleasant Uber ride later, Anna had arrived at Elsa's apartment building. She sorely regretted that Elsa has never gotten around to having a key made for her. Fortunately she was a familiar face there, and was able to quickly find someone to buzz her in. She ran excitedly to her sister's apartment, certain that things would be better as soon as she saw the older girl. She took the steps three at a time, and was at Elsa's door in seconds. She knocked, excitedly, "Elsa?" she called, relieved to finally be home.

There was no answer.

She waited. Minutes passed. When no answer still came, she tried knocking again. "Please, I know you're in there," she called. "Just let me in!" There was still no answer. She slumped down against the door, determined to wait her out.

Hours passed with no sign of Elsa and no sounds from inside the apartment. Maybe she wasn't home. Anna checked her phone, but there were no missed calls or messages. She called Elsa. There was no answer, so she left a message. "Elsa, it's Anna, again. I know you're scared, we need to talk. Everything will be okay, I'm home, please just call me. I need you. I love you." She hung up and stared at the phone.

Maybe Kristoff would know where she was. She tried calling the blond boy, but again there was no answer. She tried texting him instead. "Kristoff, I need to talk to Elsa. I'm back in town, please just help me find her. I can't lose her." The message sounded desperate, but it was the best she could do. Unwilling to leave, lest she miss Elsa's return, Anna laid down in front of the door. Within a few minutes, the strain of the day finally took its hold on her and she fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke with the sun. Elsa still hadn't come home. Anna looked around, glad there was no one staring at her for sleeping in the hallway. She realized that she must look awful. She decided that she had to shower and change before she could resume her search for the woman she loved. She stared longingly at the door before she turned away, heading to Ariel's and her dorm.

When she arrived at her place, she sat down on the bed. She had intended to only sit there for a minute to collect her thoughts, but she felt her head hit the pillow. Apparently the nap in Elsa's hallway wasn't enough rest for her. She opened her eyes several hours later.

She quickly showered and then agonized over what to wear. It was snowing outside, so she couldn't just throw on a sundress or shorts and a t-shirt, but she needed to look good enough to win back Elsa. No, she wasn't gone, it wasn't winning her back, she tried to convince herself. She found the perfect outfit in Ariel's closet. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her; it would be back before its owner was.

She put on a flowy red long-sleeved shirt that clung to her perfectly, an open black jacket with pink corset lace up the back, that accentuated her curves, black tight-fitting pants, and a pair of combat boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and added on some red lipstick, blush, mascara, and eye liner. She looked good enough to kill for. She was ready.

She heard her phone buzz from its place in her discarded pants on the floor. Her face lit up at the thought that Elsa was finally contacting her and she snatched the phone up. The news wasn't quite that good, but it was still enough to keep a grin on her face. The message was from Kristoff, "You're back? Okay, Elsa has lost it. We're going to be at Milo's in half an hour. She's getting ready right now. Be there. You just need to talk to her, we'll figure everything out later."

Anna had only been to Milo's the once, when Elsa had picked up wings after Kristoff had been promoted. She had no idea where it was, but fortunately her phone should know. She looked it up, her phone told her that there was a bar called Milo's about three miles from her. She had thought it was closer to Kristoff's, but her phone hadn't failed her yet. She checked her bank account balance. The new semester's financial aid hadn't arrived yet. She had enough for one ride, but that meant she couldn't buy Elsa anything. Or buy food. She bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. The restaurant was within walking distance, but it wasn't exactly close. She had time, she sucked it up and decided to break in the new boots she had liberated from her roommate. She followed the directions on her phone.

The walk was uneventful, but grueling. Her outfit was barely warm enough to keep out the winter cold, but at least the boots didn't let in the snow. She walked for just over an hour before she arrived at her destination. It looked familiar, but then again all bars look pretty similar. She hoped it was the right place. She entered the building and took a seat at the bar. She didn't see Elsa or Kristoff anywhere.

The bartender approached her. "I'm gonna need to see your ID."

"Oh, I'll just have a water."

"All right, well to sit at the bar you have to be over 21, are you?"

"Oh, sorry," she looked around, all of the tables were full. She really didn't want to wait outside; it was cold. "There's no place to sit, can I please just wait here until there's a table? I won't be any trouble."

The bartender glared at her for a second before finally relenting. "Fine. Here's your water," he handed her a cup and proceeded on to a paying customer.

She sipped at the water and waited. She glanced at her phone, but there was no new message. She watched everyone. Elsa had to be there soon, since Anna had taken forever to get there. Her phone buzzed. "Where are you?" It was from Kristoff.

"What do you mean? I'm at Milo's." She gave him the address.

"That's the shitty Milo's. They don't even have any good wing sauces. You're all the way on the other side of town, hurry."

Panicking, she ordered a ride through the app on her phone. She could just starve for the next week, she'd be fine. The driver arrived within three minutes and she jumped in. She made it to the other Milo's in less than five minutes, and leaped out of the car. She ran inside the building, searching for blonde hair anywhere. She found Kristoff and started heading over to him when another head of blonde hair caught her eye. She saw Elsa. Finally. She started to call out to her when she realized that Elsa's hand was on another woman. She was leaving with her. Anna's heart sank.

She meekly approached Kristoff, in utter shock, and collapsed in the booth. Kristoff stared at her in disbelief. "She just left," he said, unable to comprehend it himself.

"I know," she sighed, tears starting to fall.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have given you the address. I didn't even think. I fucked up."

"I could have asked. I didn't think either. I was so confident, I had to win her back."

Kristoff noticed the outfit and the makeup she was ruining. "Well you were certainly well equipped for the task," he said appreciatively.

"Thanks," she sobbed. "It's too late though, she's gone, she's already moved on."

Kristoff hesitated, "Look, I'm not saying that you two should be together, I mean you're her sister, that's horrifying, but after what happened between you two, she's not herself. I don't trust her to make smart decisions, and she needs to talk to you. She just ran off with Meg, the girl's practically her stalker."

Anna gazed at the door the two girls had exited through mere minutes before. "She said I was just a rebound, that she didn't love me."

Kristoff choked on his words. "Okay, look I'm not gonna defend your whole incest thing, but you were very important to her. Nothing has ever shaken her like this. Hell, there was sauce all over her."

"Sauce?" Anna was confused. "Like, Meg's sauce?"

"What? No, ew. Wing sauce."

"Elsa doesn't get sauce on her, it's like a super power."

"And she wasn't using a coaster."

Anna stared at him in shock. "I think I broke Elsa."

"That would be why I wanted you to talk to her. You two should not be together, but she's your sister, she needs you. She's been missing you her entire life."

"Why shouldn't we be together? I love her," Anna pleaded.

"She's your sister. You don't date your sister."

Anna pouted, "I need a drink."

"I'll order you one," Kristoff turned to attract the attention of a waitress.

"I'm eighteen," she reminded him.

"Oh, right. Well, I don't think Elsa drank through my entire liquor cabinet. Least I can do is offer you a drink. Maybe some more dinosaur chicken nuggets."

Anna sniffled at that, but she hadn't eaten yet and really needed that drink. "Okay", she nodded, "that sounds good."

* * *

They arrived back at Kristoff's house. Elsa's blue Corolla was still parked outside of it. Kristoff's Ford pickup settled in the driveway, and he led Anna inside. The place looked trashed, the smell of vodka permeated the air, and Elsa's suitcase lay open in the foyer. Anna sat down in Elsa's usual spot on the couch and saw the bottle of rum before her. She pulled the bottle to her and took a swig. It tasted like Elsa's chapstick.

"I'll go get you those nuggets," Kristoff said, looking guiltily at the young girl. When he returned, he found her clutching an empty bottle of rum. She pounced on the chicken nuggets, devouring them in seconds. "Need anything else?" he asked.

"Have anything more to drink?" she asked in response, desperate to kill the pain of seeing Elsa with that girl.

"Sure, gimme a minute." He returned with a bottle of peach schnapps. It had been a gift. When he looked for his shot glasses, he found that they had fallen to the floor and broken at some point during the night, so he just took about five shots worth of a drink before handing the bottle to Anna. "Help yourself," he offered, collapsing beside her on the couch.

She did so, before handing the bottle back to him and laying her head on his chest. "I can't believe she's really gone," she sobbed against him.

"I can't either," he sighed, unable to believe the changes his best friend had made over the last day. He absentmindedly stroked the redhead's hair as he took another few drinks.

"Mmm," she moaned against his chest. "You're a good pillow."

He laughed, "It's my greatest talent." He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He knew there was something else that was supposed to be on his mind, but he had never noticed how cute she was before. He took another sip before handing the bottle back to Anna.

She took it eagerly, pouring another huge drink down her throat. "Fucking girls," she grumbled. "I don't even," she looked up at Kristoff, the room spun a little as she looked into his brown eyes. "Fuck 'em. Fuck her. She can go off and fuck whoever she wants, I give up." She took several more sips. "Fuck me."

"What?" Kristoff asked, just barely enough sense left to realize that this was a horrible idea for some reason. "I don't think we-" She kissed him, hard. Her lips were soft and warm against his. She tasted wonderful. He kissed back, leaning her back against the couch, as he ran his hand down her back.

Anna bit the blond's lip as the kiss ended, growling slightly. He was so strong and yet his touch was so gentle. "Don't think, what?" She asked, her eyes glazed, a warmth spreading from her stomach to her legs.

"But," he tried, "She, Elsa wouldn't-"

"She found someone else, why can't I?" She asked, kissing him again.

She was a really good kisser. Kristoff released his hand from her back, still unsure. He then felt her easing him back, her kiss sliding down from his mouth to his neck. At some point he realized his shirt had come off, though he wasn't sure how.

Anna looked down at the blond before her. It wasn't the one that she wanted, but it would certainly do. She ran her hands across his abs; the guy was ripped. Apparently construction really did something for him. She kissed his muscles, feeling him wriggle under her. And feeling something else move under her. She adjusted herself so that she was straddling him, his hardness pressing against her through both of their pants.

"Anna," he murmured, somewhere between a protest and a plea for more. She tossed Ariel's jacket to the floor and shrugged out of the blouse. Kristoff's hand shot up to caress her through her bra. His hand was so different from Elsa's; even through the fabric she could feel his calluses.

"Are you sure?" he asked, lightly tweaking her nipple.

She writhed against him and pushed his hand back down to the couch. She tossed her bra to the floor, and raised herself just enough to work at his pants. Soon they were off and she could feel his stiffness pressing against her core through her tight-fitting pants. Kristoff moaned under her, thrusting against her.

Anna continued to trace her hands down his chest. She tried to focus on his impressive pecs and not think of the chest she was used to caressing. She licked across his chest, and he whined in response, begging for her to go further. Between the alcohol and endorphins coursing through her body, she desperately wanted him. Her body ached for a release.

Kristoff reached for her waistband, but she knocked his hands aside, holding both of them down with one of her small hands. She slid her pants off and felt him pressing against her. She held his hands back and leaned forward, her chest pressing against his as she bit his neck. He bucked under her, causing friction in all the right places.

She looked into his brown eyes and saw them glazed over with longing. She gave into his silent plea, finally allowing him inside. He cried out in surprise and ecstasy as he thrust inside of her. Anna writhed in pleasure on top of him. The two moved together, filling the room with their scent and their cries. It was a very different feeling. Maybe even a good different.

She continued to writhe in time with him. She released her grip on his hands and raked her nails across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her any iota closer he could manage. She allowed it, feeling him swell. Soon she could feel herself on the edge. She looked down at his barely open eyes and was certain that he was too. She let herself fall over the edge. They came together in harmony and she collapsed, sweat rolling down her body. The two fell asleep in their post-orgasmic bliss without a care in the world.


	13. Everyone's a Bit of a Fixer-Upper

Elsa washed her hands in Meg's bathroom while she tried to think of her options. She had not meant for this to happen. Of course she had, why else would she have gone to Meg's, but she hadn't meant to mean it. It was just too much for her. After everything with Anna, everything was so confusing. Anna was all she could think of. Maybe she shouldn't have called things off. But she's her sister. Her long lost sister who she just abandoned. The person she should have looked after, and instead she broke her heart. Elsa wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew that she had to talk to Anna.

She checked her phone and saw that she had twenty missed calls from her sister. She didn't want to make the call from Meg's bathroom, she'd wait until she was back at Kristoff's house to call. Having him there would make her feel better too. She sent Anna a quick text, saying "I'm sorry. I know I've been a bitch. Can we please talk?" She then opened the bathroom door, to find Meg waiting for her.

"Hey there, beautiful," Meg greeted her as she slid an arm possessively around the blonde woman. "I missed you." Elsa could not believe how horrible of a decision she had made.

"Look, Meg," she began, slipping out from under her arm, "You're great, but things are still really complicated for me." Meg's face sank. "I need time. I mean I'm not necessarily saying this can't happen again, just I'm not ready, okay?" she tried to placate her. Meg looked up at her like a puppy who had just been kicked. Why was she always hurting people? "My car and my stuff are at Kristoff's, I don't mean to impose, but could you please give me a ride over there? I promise I'll call you in a few days, I just need time to think about what I want." She hoped that the older girl would not realize that she didn't have her number.

A resigned look appeared on the woman in front of her. "All right, I'll give you my number," she relented, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please call when you've figured things out. I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for, I just think you're really awesome." Elsa handed her her phone, and was promptly given the brunette's number. "I'll go give you that ride," she added, still sounding defeated, and headed to the door.

Elsa resisted apologizing. Trying to make things better would only make things worse. She followed after Meg, wishing that there was something she could say that didn't include agreeing to a relationship while she was in love with someone else. Of course she was in love with her sister; she never made any sane choices with relationships.

The two sulky women arrived at Meg's car. It was a purple Prius, and looked brand new. Whatever Meg did, she apparently made some money. Elsa hadn't even noticed it before, she'd been so distracted. They both climbed into the vehicle in silence. Elsa realized that she had to direct the woman to her friend's house. At least she hoped that Meg didn't know where Kristoff lived. She told her how to get there, and the woman did as she commanded. Heat rushed to Elsa's face; she was yet again obeying the younger woman.

"I had a great time with you," Meg finally said, "I'm sorry that you weren't ready for it. I hope you will be someday." Her eyes were focused on the road, though Elsa thought she saw a tear slip from one of them. She was alarmed by how reasonable Meg was being. Maybe she wasn't quite as obsessed as she had assumed.

"I had a great time too," the heat came back, she really had. It was interesting being in control. "I'm sorry too. Maybe sometime we'll have better timing," she allowed, though it certainly wasn't anything she was going to try for. If it happened, she supposed it wouldn't be terrible.

They didn't speak any further. In a few minutes, they were at Kristoff's house. Elsa's car was still in front, with his truck in the driveway. "Thanks for the ride," she said in lieu of a farewell, and rushed out of the car. She needed to talk to Kristoff. She desperately needed to talk to Anna, but she was hoping Kristoff would have a better idea of what to say, because she couldn't even sort out what she wanted in general, let alone what she could possibly say to her sister.

She reached the front door and knocked at it. Kristoff's had disabled the doorbell after one long night a couple years ago when some missionaries woke up the two of them with incredible hangovers. Wow, he really was a bad influence on her. She waited.

Maybe he left it open? All of her stuff was here, so he knew she'd be back. He was probably just taking a nap or something. She tried the doorknob and the door opened. She stepped inside, "Kristoff?" she called. She didn't hear anything. She passed her suitcase and went to the living room. "Kristoff?"

She found him. She also found her sister. She froze. She stared at the two of them in horror, shaking. Her breath caught in her throat and all she could manage was a squeak.

Apparently the squeak was enough. Anna stirred from her slumber atop the blond boy and blinked blearily at her sister. "Good morning, Elsa," she started. Then she paused and looked down. She was still fairly intoxicated, but she had the wherewithal to know that this was not a good situation to be in. "Elsa-" she started, no idea what she might follow it with.

Elsa fled from the room. The naked girl ran after her, movements hampered by her inebriation. "Elsa, wait!" she called.

She did. Tears streaming down her face, she turned back to her younger sister. "Anna-" she started, but what could she even say? She was sorry that she dumped her and then fucked some random girl? That she couldn't believe she had the nerve to sleep with her best friend? That she loved her? "Anna," she tried again, words still failing her. She stared, tears blurring her vision.

Anna slapped her. Elsa was not sure if she deserved that or not. She probably did. She held her hand to her cheek and felt a hot warm mark there. She winced belatedly. That had really hurt; Anna was stronger than she looked. The shorter girl stared up at her, furious. Her nudity somehow only made her seem more intimidating, like a Norse berserker about to do battle. Perhaps she was.

"You!" Anna started, finally finding words, "You dump me at our parents, and I follow you all the way back here, just so we can talk. So I can tell you how much I care, and when I get here, I see you running off with that fucking devil woman!"

Anna had seen her. Shame and regret clouded Elsa's already tear-filled eyes. "Anna, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, you just accidentally had sex with her?!" the younger girl shouted, throwing her hands into the air.

Elsa gathered herself, "And what? You just decided to take a naked nap with my best friend? You're hardly innocent here."

Anna flushed. "Well only after you ran off with that bitch! And at least I was drunk, you were still in your right mind!"

"No, I wasn't," Elsa admitted, taking a step toward her younger sister.

"You what?" Anna asked, her eyebrows tilting quizzically.

"I wasn't in the right mind. I haven't been since yesterday. I found out that you were my sister. That the woman I love more than I have ever loved anyone, was my fucking sister. My sister who I had lost and thought I'd never see again." Sobs shook her body, and the tears began to fall even harder. "It's my job to keep you safe, and all I ever do is hurt you." She pulled Anna to her in a hug and cried against her. Anna deflated, her anger spent, completely unsure of how to react.

Before she had the chance to decide, Kristoff found them. He had wrapped a blanket around himself and approached the two while they were distracted by their fight. "Elsa, I-" he started, looking about ready to throw up, whether from guilt or alcohol he wasn't sure.

Elsa released her younger sister and turned upon him. "You slept with my girlf- my sister!" she screamed, anger rising up and replacing her self-pity. "You're supposed to be my brother. You don't do this fucking shit."

"Wow, I only sleep with my siblings then," Anna joked. The two stared at her. Her humor was never appreciated. She pouted against their stares.

"Elsa," he racked his mind for excuses or justifications. He knew he hadn't started things with the redhead, but that was hardly going to help in this situation. "I'm sorry," was all he could find.

"You know what? I'm done here," Elsa stormed out, abandoning her sister and her suitcase. She snatched her keys from the table where Kristoff had left them, and marched to her car. She threw herself in and slammed the door behind her. The front door to Kristoff's house hung wide open; she hadn't bothered to close it behind her.

She started the engine and drove away. When she reached a stop light, she glanced to the side and noticed that Anna's chocolate wrappers were still on the passenger side floor. Of course they were. Tears began anew.

* * *

Anna watched the car speed away. Tears finally fell from her eyes. The woman she'd been searching for was just in her arms and she'd let her get away. She'd scared her away. She turned to Kristoff, wishing that she could be mad at him for what had happened. Her anger had sobered her up enough to know that it wasn't his fault.

"Anna," he said, placing an arm on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. She just needs some time to cool down."

"She had it!" Anna cried, "She had cooled down. I knew how much she was hurting, you said yourself she wasn't being herself. I broke her, our parents broke her. Then I did it again. I am the worst girlfriend ever. Or sister, whatever the hell I am! Who sleeps with their sister's best friend anyway?"

"Who sleeps with their best friend's sister?" he countered, looking as guilty as she felt.

"Well she deserved it!" Anna reminded them both. "She can be as upset as she wants, but she shouldn't be off sleeping with someone else!"

"She had broken up with you. If she wasn't allowed to get together with anyone just after she gets out of a relationship, I don't think she'd be dating you." Anna paused at this. "And you were trying to fix things with her, she wasn't. Obviously it's insane to get back together, but if you were trying to, you have a funny way of showing it."

Anna did not like this new side of Kristoff. His job was to mock Elsa, not defend her. "She still shouldn't have slept with that girl!"

"And I shouldn't have slept with her sister, I think we can all agree we've made terrible decisions today. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go shower, and then I'm gonna call her and try really hard to apologize." 

"It's not like I'm her property!" Anna screamed, not even sure what side she was trying to argue anymore. Kristoff had already left. She stared at the floor, the cold draft from the open door reminding her of how exposed she was. She quickly closed it and ran to the other shower. She needed to think, and whatever she decided, she needed to not smell of Kristoff when she finally talked to her sister. Any decision required that conversation and Kristoff had a very peculiar musk.


	14. We'll Fix It Hand in Hand

Anna stared at Kristoff. They had both finished their showers and dressed. They were currently sitting at his rarely used kitchen table with two microwave burritos. Neither of them had much of an appetite. Any lingering effects of the alcohol had died away. She had ruined the entire reason she had come back to town. She took a bit of the food to break eye contact with the blond.

"Well, that went well," he announced. Anna glared at him over the tortilla. "I should have locked the door."

"If you had, then I don't think anything would have reminded me how stupid I was being. I'd still be sleeping on top of your or something," she grumbled.

"Oh, so sleeping with me is stupid?"

"Yes!" Kristoff looked hurt. "You're my g- You're her best friend. She had every right to go crazy after seeing our parents. All I did was add to her pain."

"So what, you should have just watched her spiral through her self-destruction?"

"She just needed time."

"Time for what, to see the error of her ways and get back to dating her sister?"

Anna puffed up her cheeks and glared haughtily at the older boy. "Yes! Okay? That's exactly what. She's the best thing to ever happen to me, and instead of actually talking to her and giving her what she needed, I slept with her best friend. She didn't deserve that."

"She was off sleeping with someone else too, and she wasn't exactly up for talking to you. Hell, how many times did you call her? You were trying to talk to her. And again, she's your sister. Are you forgetting the sister part? No incest."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Kristoff. Who cares if she's my sister? It's not like we're gonna be having kids together! I love her. I have to fix things."

"Okay, ignoring the whole fixing-things-means-getting-back-together-with-your-sister thing, how would you do that?"

Anna took a big bite out of her burrito so that she had time to figure out her plan. After swallowing she answered, "I'm going to go over there and tell her I'm sorry."

"That's it?" He was expecting more excitement, maybe some sort of epic quest to win back her sister's heart.

"Apologies are important!" She pouted. "She'll forgive me."

"How are you going to get there?"

She looked up at him with puppy eyes, as her bottom lip protruded. "Pretty please give me a ride?"

Kristoff let out a long sigh. What had he gotten himself into? "Okay, fine. But I don't want to be there for any creepy stuff, so I'm gonna take you there, go take five minutes to apologize to her, and then I'll leave and you two can not ever tell me anything about what happens."

Anna resisted grumbling at him, as this was exactly what she wanted. "Why are you apologizing?"

"You don't sleep with your bro's girlfriend when they broke up the day before. It's against the rules. And you don't sleep with their sister without at least talking to them first. It was fucked up, I hurt her really badly, and I knew better."

Anna stared at him and only nodded. She grabbed the bags and they proceeded to Kristoff's truck without another word.

* * *

Elsa stared at the inside of her apartment. Every inch of it reminded her of her sister. She saw the kitchen where she had taught Anna how to cook, the couch where they'd spent the majority of their first date, and many days since, and the table where they had eaten their meals. She walked past all of these dreadful reminders, and saw her bed. The bed she had shared with Anna. The first bed Anna had ever shared with anyone.

Elsa collapsed into the bed. It still smelled of the younger girl, even though it had been a week since either of them had been in it. The faint scent of strawberries and chocolate that she associated with the redhead lingered in her pillow. Elsa's own pillow didn't seem to smell like anything. She buried her face in Anna's pillow and breathed it in.

When she pulled her face away, she saw that the pillow was wet with her tears. She hadn't even realized that she'd been crying. She stared at the wall, a vortex of emotions twisting inside of her. She couldn't decide if she was more mad at Anna, Kristoff, or herself. How had she messed everything up so soundly?

She dragged herself away from the bed, away from Anna's scent, and forced herself into the shower, ignoring the more interesting memories of Anna that this conjured. She needed to rid herself of Meg's smell. She hated herself for giving in to her temptation earlier. Meg was a gorgeous woman, but that one act, an act she wouldn't have made on any other day, had brought her nothing but misery.

The water turned cold against her skin. She had been soaking in the water and her own self-hatred for so long that she'd run out of hot water. She finished cleaning herself and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and a second around her hair. As she left the bathroom, she realized that a sound had been repeating itself for some time, but she had paid no heed to it over the sound of the water. It was coming from her door. Someone was knocking.

She walked tentatively to the front door of her apartment and opened it. She realized that she'd been expecting to see Anna, but she instead saw Kristoff. The blond man had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy. Elsa looked at him in silence.

She didn't slam the door in his face, and Kristoff took this as a good sign. "I'm sorry," he said, expecting her to interrupt him before he could go any further. She didn't, she only continued to stare at him. He wanted to insist that it shouldn't matter, that she obviously wasn't gonna be dating her sister so why shouldn't he, that he actually really liked Anna, or that he hadn't meant to and was just too drunk. He didn't say any of those things, any justification would have fallen on the same deaf ears it would have earlier. He had hurt his best friend, and nothing excused that. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm an asshole. I know how important she is to you, I know how much you were hurting, and I did it anyway. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I needed you to know that I'm sorry." He started to walk away. "She's downstairs. I convinced her to give me five minutes to apologize to you, and that then she could have you to herself. I'll go tell her she can come up." He turned to walk away but a pale hand hesitantly reached out to him.

Elsa wasn't sure what her hand wanted to do. She hadn't made any conscious decision, but she had needed to stop Kristoff before he left. Whether that be to punch him, forgive him, or something in between she wasn't yet sure. She wanted to talk to Anna, but Kristoff could have his whole five minutes. She still owed him that, even after what he'd done. "You are an asshole," she agreed finally.

He looked at her, confused. Then he burst out laughing. Elsa laughed too, though she wasn't sure at what. "Does this get rid of anything you owed me for stealing my girlfriend in ninth grade?" He asked, grinning behind fresh tears.

"And then some," Elsa agreed, some of her resentment fading.

"But it's a thing I may be able to make up to you?" Kristoff offered, hopefully. Elsa was still the most important person in his life. She'd been the only family he'd had since he was ten.

She felt the same way. "Eventually. I may have to beat you up though," a pained grin echoed her friend's.

"That's fair. Is it okay if I head home? You can beat me up later, Anna needs to talk to you a lot more badly than I did, but I don't want to abandon her if you're not gonna be willing to talk."

"You can go. Do you know what she wants to say to me?" Elsa looked terrified. After how she'd acted, she didn't think that Anna would be the one trying to fix things with her. Then again, she had always been the better person.

"Didn't want the creepy incestuous details," he shrugged. "So I can leave? You're not gonna just lock the door and refuse to talk to her or anything crazy, right?"

"When have I ever done that?" she asked, dismayed at such a thought.

"When I tried kissing you when we were eleven and you wouldn't talk to me for almost a month."

"Oh, then," she laughed. "I won't, I'll talk to her. You can leave."

He looked like he wanted to say something more, or perhaps to hug her, but he only nodded and walked downstairs. A minute later, Elsa could hear someone frantically running up the stairs. The first thing she saw was a frizzy poof of red hair. Anna hadn't bothered to tend to her hair after her shower. She reached the door, dragging Elsa's suitcase as well as her own, wearing the same green dress she'd worn on their first date. She looked down in surprise when she saw that Elsa was only wearing a towel. The blonde blushed.

"Hi," Anna started nervously.

"Hi," Elsa echoed.

"I love you," Anna announced. This was the last thing in the world Elsa was expecting.

"I love you too," Elsa said softly, sobbing. She just couldn't stop crying today. "But-" before she could elaborate, her sister's lips were on hers. They felt soft and warm against her. She surrendered to them hungrily, kissing back desperately, opening her lips to allow the younger girl's tongue. They stayed like that for several minutes, both savoring the taste they had missed for the past day.

When the kiss finally broke, Anna looked up at her sister, with hope filled eyes. "Can I come in?" she asked, and Elsa realized they were still standing in the hallway. She led her inside, and they sat awkwardly on the couch, just like they had months ago. Neither of them wanted to be the first to say anything.

After an eternity of silence, Anna finally asked, "Can we just forget this entire week? Can we just go back to being a couple? Can you just hold me?" She was crying now too, sobs shaking her entire body.

Elsa wanted to say yes, with every fiber of her being, but she couldn't. Could she? "You're my sister," she tried. "How are we supposed to just forget that?"

Anna's heart broke at this. "But I never knew my sister! I just knew my girlfriend and I love her. I love you, Elsa, you're all I need."

Elsa tried to protest, but before she could do so, Anna had thrown herself at her. She found her sister in her arms. She then found her hand comfortingly stroking the girl's red hair. She couldn't find it in her heart to fight it anymore. She kissed the top of her sister's head. "If I was willing to try that? Not that I even can, but if I was?"

"Yeah?" Anna asked, looking up from her chest and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Then what would we do?"

"Just like we have been. We're not even legally related and no one other than Kristoff, and maybe one person I saw at the bus station, knows. We can just be together. Nothing has to be weird."

"But you're still my sister," Elsa tried to reason with her. To reason with herself.

"I mean if that's what you're into," Anna tried joking. She really did need to work on her timing. Elsa looked like she was about to change her mind. "You're just some incredibly beautiful woman I met in college. You're my girlfriend. That's all you'll ever be. I mean unless we get married or anything. Then obviously you'd be something different." She managed to stop herself before she could ramble any further.

Elsa could never resist Anna's adorable rambling. She kissed her again, pulling her as close as possible. "Okay," she agreed. "I'm your girlfriend."


	15. You Don't Have to Live in Fear

Author's Note: More smut and the sisters trying out what they learned with their brief affairs

"So we're back together?" Anna squealed, nuzzling closer to her older sister. "You mean it?"

"I think so," Elsa admitted. It was still very difficult for her to get past the whole sister thing. However, she saw how much she clearly couldn't handle losing the younger girl. Anna meant everything to her. "I know I want that, but just, how am I supposed to forget that you're my sister? How am I supposed to forget that I'm the one that hurt you?"

"Well I forgot, so it can't be that hard," Anna joked. This one was successful, Elsa actually chuckled, though some tears fell from her eyes, so the reception was hardly perfect, but Anna was definitely improving in her joke-telling.

"Ah, of course, I just need some serious brain damage and total retrograde amnesia, that seems doable, where are my car keys?" Elsa glanced around.

"Wait, no, no brain damage!" Anna squeaked. "How about I just make you forget all about it?"

"You could make me forget a lot of things, Anna, but I don't think you could make me forget who you are. Nor how much I missed you most of my life," Elsa looked down at her sister bitterly.

"Then just get over it," Anna decided, after a moment's hesitation.

"What?"

"So I'm your sister, get over it, you've already decided that it's worth it to date me, what good is beating yourself up over who I am? Wherefore amest I Anna-o, and all that?" This elicited another chuckle, and not even a tear; maybe Anna was a natural comedian after all. "I love you, and you love me. So let's just be each other's forever, and that'll be that."

"Are you still trying to get me to elope?"

"Maybe, but I guess that can wait. I just want you to be my girlfriend. I've missed you."

"It's only been two days," Elsa pointed out. Anna glared back, and she added, "But I've missed you too. I suppose I already agreed, I'm your girlfriend, I was completely unable to shake you, and even when I was with someone else, you were all I could think of." She hadn't meant to bring up Meg, she was hoping to avoid this conversation, it was a horrible idea, but it was too late now.

"You what? So, what, you were going down on her and just imagining it was me? Weren't you freaking out about how I was your sister? I mean, I definitely thought of you when I was with Kristoff, but eventually I stopped. I mean not that I don't love you and you're always on my mind, just I mean, even in the heat of the moment you couldn't stop thinking of me? I don't know whether to be flattered by that or just bothered that even when I was all you could think about you could still so easily sleep with someone else. I wouldn't have slept with Kristoff if you hadn't slept with her! But I don't want to fight, I love you, but how could you sleep with her?! Was I not good enough? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know!" Anna couldn't stop envisioning her sister with another woman. She inched away from her girlfriend slowly, unsure of what she was feeling.

"Well first off, I didn't go down on her, but Anna, I'm sorry. I was making terrible terrible decisions, because I was reminded of the most painful day of my life. The day I lost you. I'm sorry."

Anna looked up at her hesitantly. "So you decided you had to lose me again?"

"I said I was making terrible decisions. I never want to lose you again. Though I still can't believe you slept with my best friend," she muttered.

Anna blanched. "I'm sorry. He was just there for me, and I was so mad at you. I came all this way to fix things with you, and you couldn't even wait for me! I know we weren't together then, but just, it really hurt. I needed someone to comfort me and he was there."

Elsa hesitated but finally put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I liked your plan, can we just forget everything?"

Anna pressed her face to the blonde's hand, nuzzling it lightly. "I don't think we can. I want to so badly, but you're right, we can't just ignore it, but we can move past it. I love you, and I'm never willing to lose you again."

Elsa faltered. Anna was right. "Okay, so how do we start moving past it?"

The two stared at each other for several minutes, the tension in the air beginning to change, as their turbulent emotions solidified into just being happy to be back together. Anna scooted closer to Elsa, and kissed her cheek. "Well, we just have to start building new memories together."

"New memories like what?" Elsa asked, whispering into her sister's ear.

"I meant like me kicking your ass in Twisted Metal, but your idea is good too."

"What idea is that?" Elsa asked innocently. "Let's just play Twisted Metal and then I'll make popcorn and we'll watch a horror movie. That's the old times we're trying to get back to, right? That's all we want." While she said this she raked her fingernails against the younger girl's back, causing her to squirm against her.

"That sounds perfect," Anna agreed. "I'll get my laptop," she said, not moving, staring at the older girl's neck and licking her lips.

"You'd better do that, then," Elsa confirmed, her fingernails reaching the redhead's butt, and scratching lightly through the thin dress. Anna bit the older girl's neck. This was certainly a change, Elsa was used to being the aggressor in anything they did. "Mmmn, hey now," she tried to resist.

Anna looked up at her hungrily. "What? Why do you always get to have all the fun? You hurt me, I think that I ought to at least get to hurt you a little back."

Elsa flushed. "What- what do you mean?" They'd never done anything terribly kinky. The craziest she'd ever gotten was earlier with Meg. Had Anna somehow detected this and wanted to rid Meg of that title as well?

Anna straddled her sister, breath ghosting the older girl's neck. She sank her teeth back into the pale flesh before her. Elsa cried out into the ruddy hair before her. Anna released her neck and nibbled gently on her earlobe.

"Tonight, you're mine," Anna announced triumphantly.

"I thought I was always yours," Elsa teased.

"Well, yeah," Anna reddened, "But I mean in a sexy way. Like I'm gonna take you and make you forget anyone else, and mark you as only mine."

"Maybe I want to do that to you," Elsa replied, arching her back to slip out from under Anna.

"Nope, mine," Anna pronounced, finally, pinning Elsa to the couch with her full weight, and holding her arms back behind her. She then promptly bit the spot where Elsa's neck met her shoulder. Elsa screamed out under her.

Elsa bucked against her and Anna moaned back. "I'm still pretty sure you're mine." While the redhead was distracted, Elsa pushed her over, pinning her to the couch. She then pulled the dress up over her head, leaving it on her arms, tangling them together. She used one hand to hold the makeshift bindings in place and ran the other up her prey.

"Elsa, that's not fair, I'm in charge!" Anna writhed against her dress, desperate to regain control.

"If you can't keep control, you don't get it." Elsa used her free hand to unclasp the younger girl's bra. She slid it up and it joined the dress around Anna's forearms. She then began slowly kissing down her sisters body. She started with her mouth, giving her a slow, passionate kiss, then kissed her neck, kissing every inch down it. Soon, she had passed Anna's collar bone and made it to her freshly exposed peaks. She kissed gently around them, causing her sister to squirm and whimper.

As she worked her way down Anna's abdomen, her hand slid down from the dress, exploring Anna's body. By the time her kisses had reached her navel, both hands were lightly gripped Anna's hips. She kissed the waistband of Anna's panties, and took it in her teeth, intending to pull them down, when Anna wrapped her legs around her head.

Elsa looked up in surprise as the redhead struggled free of the impromptu cuffs. "If you can't keep control, you don't get it," Anna echoed her sister. She held her sister's face in place with one hand as she freed herself from her panties. "But I like where you were going, so get to work." She gently pushed Elsa's face forward.

Elsa was pressed into the younger girl's wetness and was desperate to taste it. She tried to resist, wanting to take back control, but Anna lightly tugged at her hair, and her responding whimper pressed against the lips of her sister's core. She had forgotten how much she loved that taste, almost more sweet than salty. She tentatively gave a lick, and a quick moan and shudder from Anna were all the encouragement she needed to continue. Her tongue explored her sister with a fervor she'd never known. Anna bucked wildly against her, her hand pulling tighter at Elsa's white-gold hair.

"Good girl," Anna cried. Elsa's tongue retreated, but just when Anna was about to rebuke her, the blonde's lips wrapped around her clit. Anna's eyes rolled back and her tongue lulled out of her mouth. Elsa had always known just how to please her, but there was something more here. As indignant as the older girl was about it, Anna taking charge seemed to have a very positive effect on her. She'd have to remember that for the future.

Elsa continued to suck and lick until she felt Anna buck and shudder harder against her as she climaxed. After a moment she inched back and looked up at the younger girl, too enthralled by her orgasm to notice anything. Elsa slipped out of her grasp and pinned her back to the couch. Anna squeaked in surprise and looked up. Her eyes were surprised not to find Elsa's eyes looking down at her, but instead her engorged lips.

Anna was pleased to see that her sister was incredibly wet. Her brief dominant stint had done even more than she had thought, but as Elsa lowered herself, Anna eagerly gave in to the reversal of their roles. She lapped hungrily at Elsa's core. Elsa bit her lip and whimpered in response, but still had the presence of mind to pull at her sister's hair, just as she'd been doing moments ago. Turnabout was fair play after all.

Anna squealed, licking ever more frantically. Exactly the reaction Elsa had been hoping for. She gripped the back of the couch for support as Anna frantically feasted upon her core. Soon she couldn't hold it back anymore and she collapsed against her sister as she shuddered in blissful orgasm. Anna pulled her down so that she could kiss her and did so. The two locked eyes and Elsa knew she was lost again. Familial ties be damned, she loved this woman. They spent the night in each other's embrace.


	16. I Will Be Right Here

Christmas was finally here. The sister's had agreed to ignore their familial nature and resumed their relationship as normal, and Kristoff had agreed to ignore it as long as he didn't have to see too much of the creepy incest. They were all gathered together at Elsa's apartment for the yearly Christmas marathon. Elsa had hors d'oeuvres set out on a table before the couch atop a tablecloth. Pigs in a blanket, deviled eggs, roasted chestnuts, bacon wrapped shrimp, roasted asparagus, and candied yams sat before the trio, with a pitcher of eggnog and three large glasses. The house was filled with the smell of a Christmas roast coming from the oven, that would be ready in a few hours. Anna and Kristoff stared salivating at the food, while Elsa beamed at their appreciation of her latest creations. Normally she would have only made a light appetizer before the roast for her and Kristoff, but the latest addition of her partner to their merry group had made her want to outdo herself.

Kristoff shoved a pork-wrapped shellfish in his mouth. "What movie do we wanna start with?" he asked over the food.

Elsa rolled her eyes at his manners. She was used to it. "Well we already watched a few of our standards, well, Anna, what haven't you seen?"

"I haven't seen any Christmas horror movies," she explained.

Kristoff grinned as he picked up another shrimp, "Well then we have to go with all the classics."

Anna looked down, seeming somewhat bittersweet about their current activities; she hadn't even touched the food.

"Everything okay, love?" Elsa asked, the nickname was slightly better but not personal enough.

"It's just hitting me. This is the first Christmas I've ever spent without my family." She paused, "And it looks like I'm never going to again." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Kristoff and Elsa both resisted pointing out that she was with her family right now. That was precisely the problem. "I'm sorry," Elsa finally said, wishing desperately that there was something more she could say.

"No, it's not your fault," Anna insisted. "And you're worth it, it just stings. I thought I'd be spending Christmas with you and them, and instead I don't think I ever even want to see them again. Not after what they did. But-" her voice cracked and the tears welling in her eyes began to fell, "They're still my parents, and I still miss them."

"I know you do," Elsa conceded.

"And that's terrible of me! You lost them too! Everything they did to you, and I'm just crying because I'm not having gingerbread cookies and watching Elf with them."

Elsa wasn't willing to touch on any other part of what her sister had said, so she clung onto the last phrase, "Is that you what you always watch? Elf? I haven't seen it."

"You haven't?" Anna stopped crying for long enough to look up at the blonde in shock. "You have to! It's the best movie ever! It's so fun and it's just the perfect Christmas movie."

"How about I start the download for it, and we'll watch it with the roast?" Anna started to smile a bit at that. "You okay with watching Black Christmas first?"

Anna nodded, "Okay, but you have to hold me. I might get scared," she smiled, her face was still wet with tears, but they had stopped falling.

"That can be arranged," Elsa slid closer to her and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, as Anna leaned her head against her chest. Kristoff was really wishing that Elsa had a chair in her living room as he started the 1974 classic.

The trio feasted upon the various food offerings before them as coeds went about their merry ways. With every stabbing, Anna clung tighter to Elsa as the older girl stroked her hair.

When the movie ended, Anna was almost whimpering. "You sure you can handle a horror movie marathon?" Kristoff asked, not wanting to break the girl.

"I'll be fine!" She shouted, puffing out her chest. It would have been more believable if she hadn't still been clinging tightly to her girlfriend. "That was just really scary!"

"It was basically the first slasher movie," Elsa explained, contextualizing the film, "It's a classic."

"Like when you showed me Friday the 13th? Stuff like that?"

"Yes, exactly. Your childhood was missing out on such an important part of your education, I'm glad we can fix that," the blonde grinned.

Anna let out a breath, "Well before we continue my education, it's time for Elf! Now you two have something to learn."

"Oh, I've seen it before," Kristoff announced. "It's okay."

"You will be re-educated until you love it," Anna glared. The timer for the roast interrupted the discussion.

"I've got to go grab that. Kristoff, set up the movie." She padded over to the kitchen, and soon came back with a large tray of roast and potatoes. She then quickly refilled the eggnog before sitting next to her girlfriend. "Alright, now start it."

For some reason none of them were surprised at the revelation that Will Ferrel's character was not in fact an elf. They all enjoyed the movie and the roast. When it was over, Anna turned to look into Elsa's cold blue eyes and giddily inquired, "So, did you like it?"

A hand slid through the younger girl's hair. "It was good. I can definitely see why you would watch that every year."

"Think you'll be up for watching it every Christmas with me?" Anna's grin covered almost her entire face.

Elsa blinked. They hadn't really discussed the future since their past was revealed. It wasn't that she had any intention of ever leaving Anna, the idea that they were already planning to be together forever just came as a shock. Anna still stared up at her expectantly. Elsa hesitated before she managed to breathe out, "I think I could live with that." She paused, trying to force the words back down. She failed, and they tumbled out. "You think you're really gonna want to be with me for that long?"

Anna stared at her, looking offended. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? You're amazing, I love you so much. I know we haven't discussed it, but I really did mean it when I said we could just elope. I have no doubts with you, Elsa, I want to be with you forever."

Elsa's eyes flew open and she tried to find words. Kristoff coughed eggnog onto the carpet, Elsa was certainly going to chew him out for that after she found her bearings. He dabbed at it with napkins. "Anna," She swallowed. "Anna," her thoughts raced through her head. "You know I'm going off to med school next year, right? I can't expect you to just drop everything and come with me."

"Why not?" Anna insisted. "They have undergrad wherever you'll be, and I'm still not even sure what I want to do, I could work for a little while and support us. Elsa, I'm never losing you again, okay?"

Elsa looked down at her sister, fear contorting her features, but after a long moment, she nodded her assent. "I just don't want to ruin your life," she murmured.

"You could never," Anna assured her, kissing the blonde lightly on the lips. "Everything will be okay. We'll have each other, and we'll work everything else out as it comes."

Elsa released a shuddering breath and pulled the redhead to her. "I'd like that," she gasped. "I love you, Anna." She gave the younger girl a longer kiss, prompting a giggle. "Okay, everything will be all right. As long as I have you," she stroked her fingers through the ruddy hair of the woman she loved. The two settled in for the next movie in their marathon, a light blush coloring both of their faces.

Kristoff downed his eggnog as he started up Silent Night, Deadly Night. The three settled in for a long night. They would watch Krampus, Santa Claws, and To All a Good Night, before Anna finally convinced them to end on A Nightmare Before Christmas.

When the marathon was over, Kristoff left the two women alone to collapse into their bed. Despite all that they had been through together of late, Elsa and Anna were more than happy to spend the rest of their lives together. As Anna curled tight into her older sister's arms, the two knew that they would see the same face every morning, and they were ecstatic to see those mornings come.


End file.
